Gusts of Wind
by Kaisa
Summary: Well, all i can say right now is that if you're a Raimundo fan, you may just like this...nervous wreck equals bad summary. The fifteenth and final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

so i finally posted this. i'm just reallllly nervous... so yes, this is my first ever XS fan fiction, so i'm sorry if i made any huge mistakes... and...and... oh yes, i'm sorry if someone has a Shen Gong Wu that they dont really have at this time (this story takes place right after Citadel of Doom) but it just fit into the story...

and i dont own Xiaolin Showdown. nope. so dont sue. it isnt nice. (lol)

okay, on with the story...

* * *

"Rai!" Kimiko shouted. "Rai, wake up!"

Raimundo just stirred, and put one hand up, trying to wave her away. "C'mon…just a few more minutes?"

"RAI! You have to get up to help us with the chores!" Kimiko replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Raimundo turned over again. _At least when I worked with Wuya, she didn't make me do chores. It's a Saturday, people! Otherwise known as the WEEKEND._

"Hello, Kimiko! Did you awaken Raimundo yet?" Omi asked as he walked into the sleeping area, smiling widely.

"No, he's just being LAZY!" Kimiko answered, saying the last part so that Raimundo would be sure to hear her.

"Do not worry, I have the perfect plan! A plan worthy of a great Xiaolin Apprentice like me." Omi took out the Orb of Tornami from his robes and shot an evil smile at Kimiko. "Orb of Tornami!" he shouted, and a huge wave of cold water washed over the half-asleep Raimundo.

Raimundo jumped up and swore inwardly. "I'm _awake_ already." He shoved Kimiko and Omi out of his room. "Now unless I'm going to be mopping, I better get dry clothes on… I'll be there in a second."

* * *

Luckily for Xiaolin Apprentices, there weren't a lot of chores that needed to be doing. So while they were waiting for Raimundo, they did their own chores.

"And that's how Omi woke up Rai! You should've _seen_ him — he looked like a wet cat!" Kimiko finished, her sentence choking off into a stifled laugh as she remembered the sight.

Clay laughed. "I can just picture that!"

Omi gave another mischievous smile and joined in the laughing.

Just then, Raimundo came in. He looked to his friends. "What's so funny?"

The other three stared at him for a second, and then burst out laughing again.

Raimundo glared at them all and tried to dismiss it. "So… What do chores do I have to do?" he asked, directing his question to Omi, who always memorized the list the Master Fung had shown them.

"We are already done with _our_ chores!" he exclaimed happily. "You, on the other arm—"

"On the other _hand_," Clay corrected.

"That too!" Omi cleared his throat. "You need to wash the dishes and hand-scrub the Great Hall's floor." He folded his arms across his chest, smiled again, and handed Raimundo a bucket of water and a scrub brush. "You can get started with the scrubbing."

"Why do I get the feeling that I got stuck with the crappy chores? Is this because I didn't wake up exactly when you wanted me to? 'Cause if it is…," Raimundo let his sentence trail off.

"Oh, no, my friend! It is because you are not yet a Xiaolin Apprentice! Every monk knows that Xiaolin Apprentices have less chores than—"

"I get the point," Raimundo said bitterly as he set off towards the Great Hall.

Kimiko and Clay gazed after him, feeling a slight cold breeze as Raimundo left. They both followed Omi to the breakfast table.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Omi? You know how Rai feels about you reminding him that he's not a Xiaolin Apprentice," Kimiko said, taking a small pancake and pouring syrup on it.

"Perhaps it will push him to work harder so he can become an apprentice?" Omi asked hopefully, taking a bite out of one of his own pancakes.

"I don't know, partner. It could just make him bitter," Clay pointed out as he finished his tenth pancake.

"Hey, guys! Where's Raimundo?" Dojo asked as he climbed up to the table and helped himself to one of the pancakes.

"He's scrubbing the floor in the Great Hall," Kimiko provided.

"Oooh… So Master Fung stuck him with _that_ job? Well, I sure hope Raimundo can handle it. Some of the crud that's in between the tiles have been there for fifteen hundred years!" Dojo exclaimed. "That better be his only chore for the day… 'Cause it's gonna take him _all day_!"

Kimiko winced. "Well, he _does_ have to do the dishes…"

Dojo mirrored Kimiko's wince. "That _is_ bad. Are you sure that you didn't just stick all of the hard jobs on Raimundo?"

"Omi's the one who told Raimundo what was on the list this morning," Clay said.

But when Dojo and Kimiko looked around for Omi, he was no where to be seen.

"Do you really think Omi would do something like that?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know," Dojo replied. "He might still have some…uh…trust issues…with Raimundo."

_He thinks Rai is going to go back to work with Wuya? But that's all over now. I mean, yeah, Raimundo did betray us…,_ Kimiko mused. She dismissed the thought. _I don't think Omi would do that. I bet those are just the chores that Master Fung gave to Raimundo because…he hasn't been around for a few days to do chores, and he needs to…catch up. Yeah.

* * *

_

Raimundo finally put away his bucket and scrub brush. Scrubbing the Main Hall's floor didn't take _too_ long, but it goes a lot faster when your mind is determined not to wander.

Raimundo just used the same system over and over. Focus. Absolute focus. And don't move on until _that_ part is _clean_. And every time he ran into a bunch of sticky junk, or a particularly stubborn stain, it would just be a little bump in the road. He repeated the system for every tile on the floor.

And he was satisfied when he was done. The Great Hall's floor was so clean, it wouldn't need to be cleaned again for another fifteen hundred years.

He was on his way to the next big mission: Operation Dish. He passed the breakfast table, and found that only syrup coated plates waited for him.

He took up the dirty dishes and kept going, hearing his stomach growl, but ignoring it as he finally made it to the sink.

A huge pile of dishes stood before him, looking as tall as the Leaning Tower of Pisa. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was _leaning_ like the Leaning Tower of Pisa too.

_This just isn't my day,_ Raimundo thought. _First I have to hand-scrub a floor that's almost as big as a football field, my friends leave me no breakfast, I'm starving, and now I have to clean these dishes._

He picked up the first dish, thinking, _This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

"Where is Raimundo?" Master Fung asked the three apprentices.

"I think he is still doing his chores," Omi answered.

Master Fung nodded slightly. "Well, we must continue. This exercise does not include Raimundo anyway." He gestured to a difficult looking obstacle course. "This, as you can see, is not the usual obstacle course you train on. Since you are now Xiaolin Apprentices, this will be your new training course." He then indicated the Shen Gong Wu to the side. "You each may choose one of the Shen Gong Wu to use in the course, and you cannot use the Golden Tiger Claws."

So Omi chose the Orb of Tornami, Kimiko chose the Star Hanabi, and Clay chose the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Take your positions," Master Fung ordered. And when he saw that the three monks were calm and ready, he said, "You may begin."

* * *

An hour later, Raimundo came out from doing the dishes and made his way over to where Master Fung was standing. He could see the others on a new obstacle course that had "Xiaolin Apprentice" plastered all over it. Not literally of course.

He watched as Omi shot a spiral of water out of the Orb of Tornami that instantly turned to ice. His hands itched for the Sword of the Storm, or the Golden Tiger Claws. But ever since he came back, he hadn't been allowed to use the Shen Gong Wu. He assumed that Master Fung didn't trust him.

"Okay," Master Fung shouted to the three apprentices. "You may go and eat lunch now." And he turned and went inside.

"Hey, Rai!" Kimiko called as she, Omi and Clay went over to Raimundo.

"Hi," Raimundo grumbled, and he followed the others to get lunch.

When the four monks sat down, Kimiko said, "We're really sorry that we didn't leave you anything to eat for breakfast."

"Yeah, that was pretty much my fault," Clay added. "I ate ten big ones."

Raimundo waved his hand in a nonchalant motion. "No worries, I wasn't hungry anyway." But he was betrayed by his stomach, which growled loudly — making Kimiko scrunch up her face in guilt.

"I apologize, my friend," Omi said. "I guess that we have not gotten used to having _four_ people eating again!"

Raimundo didn't answer. He sighed inwardly. _They'll never treat me the same, will they? Can't they understand? Wuya caught me at an especially bad time… I just caved!_

A light breeze graced the four young monks, although the breeze was surprisingly cold for a day where it is eighty-five degrees outside.

Kimiko hugged herself, giving a slight shiver. "What's with the creepy breeze?" She looked to the boys, expecting an answer. But all she saw was Omi already eating lunch, Clay pouring a glass of milk, and Raimundo looking strangely deep in thought and guarded. "Did someone leave a window open?"

Finally, Clay shrugged.

Kimiko looked to Raimundo again, and saw his eyebrows crease, as if he had just thought of something troubling. The breeze grew more powerful.

"Rai. Snap out of it!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Raimundo's eyes instantly stared at her, the breeze getting even colder as he did so. He then exhaled deeply. "Right. Lunch."

The breeze died abruptly.

Kimiko looked to the window, thinking that it must be open… But it was not. It was closed tight and locked. _Cold breezes like that don't just come out of no where,_ she thought, shivering at the memory of the cold breeze caressing her skin.

Just then, Dojo jumped up onto the table, knocking over Raimundo's plate, splattering his pizza slice all over the floor.

"Hey, kids—!" he saw Raimundo's pizza. "Oops, sorry."

Raimundo sighed. "It's fine."

Kimiko looked to him again. If she recalled correctly, Raimundo didn't eat breakfast. And now he was skipping lunch. Not intentionally, of course, but still…

"A new Shen Gong Wu just activated!" Dojo continued. He opened up the Shen Gong Wu scroll and showed them a picture of a man using some sort of Shen Gong Wu while sitting down. Then a mist came out of the man using the Shen Gong Wu, and the mist went into another man's head. "It's called the Red Robin. It allows the user to go into the mind of someone… and do a lot of things… Find out all of their secrets…Enter their dreams… Find out whatever they're thinking and when they thought it… Enter their memories. The list goes on and on!"

"Then we better get going then!" Clay said, and the four went outside and hopped on the newly resized Dojo.

* * *

okay, that's the end of the first...part. i hope you liked it? Maybe you'll like the other chapters better...

I'm not going to post any more chapters unless they're wanted (i can post the next one real soon, since this story is...well in progress) so i suggest you tell me if you want any more.

And please no flames. Constructive stuff can be good, but flaming is mean. (that's my opinion anyway)

Kaisa


	2. Chapter 2

can you imagine how overjoyed i was when i saw the reviews i got? i was so happy, i decided to put the next part here right away. :-D I took some advice and now anonymous reviews can be posted.

so i'd like to give a big thanks (along with a big hug, lol) to **Yume Keki**, **animeang3l7**, **Cweek**, **Griffin kid** and **Kuragari no Tenshi **for the wonderful reviews.

and Kimiko's attitude to Rai is just going up and down throughout the story. sometimes she's being all nice and friendly, and sometimes she's being frustrated and annoyed. so... yeah.

and i know i really need a better summary, but my mind is failing me (lol ') so if anyone has any suggestions on that matter, feel free to help, because i could really use it.

This chapter is a little weird (maybe...) and i think i made a mistake in when this takes place, because Wuya is already back with Jack, so it may take place a little later in the season so it all fits.

And of course, i do not own Xiaolin Showdown, but i do own the Red Robin.

enough talking, let us get on with the story.

* * *

They were in the middle of no where — or that's what Raimundo thought. Dojo had just landed in a huge meadow. Everything was eerily quiet, there wasn't even a breeze rustling the long blades of grass.

"So what does this Wu look like?" Clay asked Dojo. He straightened his hat and looked around, but he didn't see anything that looked like it might be a Shen Gong Wu.

"It looks like it sounds. Red. Robin. Kinda looks like it's made out of wood. 'Bout the size of your hand…" Dojo stopped, trying to remember details, but it was such a long time ago when he had hid all of the Shen Gong Wu with Grandmaster Dashi.

Suddenly, the four dragons in training heard a whirring noise.

"Well if it isn't the Xiaolin _losers!_" Jack Spicer said as he flew in, the ghost of Wuya trailing behind him. Jack gave an evil laugh. "The Red Robin is mine!" he said as he dove to where he had obviously seen the Red Robin.

"No you don't!" Raimundo shouted as he flipped three times to where Jack was heading. Both Jack's and Raimundo's hand rested on what was the Red Robin.

The Red Robin glowed with a golden color, and Jack smiled evilly. "Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Name your game," Raimundo said evenly.

"Umm…" Jack looked around. Just then he spotted something. "Ah ha! Okay, we each stand on one of these rocks—" he gestured to two flat rocks beside them, each rock about the size of a big plate "—and we try to knock each other off. Whoever hits the ground first loses. My Tangle Web Comb against your Third Arm Sash."

"Okay."

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they shouted at the same time, and there was a loud boom as Raimundo and Jack took their places on the rocks, and the rocks rose high into the air, like flying disks. The others who weren't in the showdown got to sit on a lumpy rock floating a safe distance away from the other two rocks.

"Aren't you going to give me a pep talk?" Jack asked Wuya pitifully.

"Stop your whining!" Wuya shouted in that hoarse voice of hers.

"You call that a pep talk?" Jack questioned grumpily.

"Can we _please_ just start?" Raimundo said impatiently.

Wuya eyed him for a second. "Ah, Raimundo." She floated over to him and looked him straight in the eye. "If I were flesh right now, I would kill you. _When_ I become flesh again, I _will_ kill you. Puny little warrior." She paused. "Why don't you come back and help me, Raimundo? Together we can _rule_ the world, and get rid of whimpering fools like…_Jack._"

Raimundo stood perfectly still, the memories of his turn to Wuya's side coming back in a wave. It was he who betrayed his friends. It was he who let Wuya become flesh. It was he who had almost killed his friends. It was he who had almost doomed the world. Just because he was jealous and selfish and naïve. It was _all his fault_.

_All my fault…_

A cold breeze suddenly came to life. The sudden drop in temperature sent chills down everyone's spines — everyone's except for Wuya's (AN - since she doesnt really have a spine for one)and Raimundo's.

"Stop trying to turn him!" Jack yelled. "And stop treating me bad! Can't we get this party started already!"

"It's all your fault, Raimundo," Wuya whispered, low enough for only Raimundo to hear. "After what you did, your friends will never trust you again. With me, you won't have to worry about that!"

Raimundo shook his head. "No," he replied, the word coming out in a harsh whisper as the breeze picked up into a swift wind.

"You were meant for evil. You must join me. Now."

"No!" Raimundo said violently, but still not above a whisper.

"Fine, stay with your 'friends'. But you know that they are not your friends anymore. They do not trust you anymore. What's a friendship without trust? It was _you_ who betrayed them," Wuya exclaimed.

"Just _shut up_ and get to your place, you old witch!" Raimundo yelled.

About ten feet away, the three Xiaolin Apprentices looked warily at Raimundo. The wind had just picked up again, and Kimiko's hair whipped around her face, and she was shivering uncontrollably. She was wearing a small tank top, because it was so hot out, but she hadn't expected a cold wind to just come along.

With one last look, Wuya flew through Raimundo and waited at her spot.

"Finally!" Jack shouted.

"GONG YI TAN PAI!" they yelled, and _finally_ the showdown began.

_Oh, this is going to be easy,_ Raimundo thought. "Third Arm Sash!" he called, and the sash went into action, grabbing at Jack's rock, trying to take it out from under him.

But Jack did the unexpected. His rock floated out of the way.

_Hmm,_ Raimundo thought. _How did he do that?_ He thought for a second.

_Left!_ he thought, and his rock zipped left. _Ah ha._ He felt calmer now. He had gotten so worked up when Wuya was talking to him. All these feelings had filled him. Depression and despair, pain and anger.

But that didn't matter at the moment. He exhaled deeply, and the meadow grew silent again, the wind dying down.

"TANGLE WEB COMB!" Jack yelled fiercely as the Tangle Web Comb shot out many strings from the tips of its teeth, all of them heading for Raimundo.

Raimundo maneuvered his rock to the right, and the strings missed him. But that wasn't it. The strings turned back and shot towards him again.

He swerved his rock to the left quickly, the rock almost reaching the vertical position, and Raimundo was rather surprised when he still kept his balance. He sped his rock dangerously fast, making Kimiko's heart pound in her chest.

She was so afraid he was going to fall and lose the challenge. He could even get hurt if he wasn't careful.

"Go, Rai!" she found herself shouting.

Raimundo zipped behind Jack and was about to push him off with the Third Arm Sash.

But Jack turned around just in time and bumped his rock with Raimundo's.

The two rocks went crazy, flying every which way.

"Third Arm Sash!" Raimundo yelled again, and the little arm shot out like a bullet, hitting Jack and sending him falling to his doom — and Raimundo's victory. But just as Jack fell off, Raimundo fell off himself, for Jack's rock had once again crashed into his.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

_Crash!_ Someone hit the ground.

"Aw, crap!" Jack exclaimed as he hit the ground, but luckily for him, he landed in a nice soft place in the grass.

The meadow returned to its regular form, but Raimundo kept falling, now weighed down by the three Shen Gong Wu that had appeared in his hands.

He dropped like a stone onto the ground, falling unconscious as Jack and Wuya flew away, and the Xiaolin Apprentices and Dojo came rushing over.

"Rai! RAI!" Kimiko said frantically as she shook Raimundo's limp form.

"Wha—" Raimundo mumbled woozily. He blinked a few times and looked at Kimiko. "Mom? Mom, is that you?"

Clay began to laugh loudly.

"I thought you were dead," Raimundo went on groggily. "Am I in heaven?"

Kimiko looked to Clay and Omi. "I think we should get him back to the temple."

"I agree with you on that," Dojo said firmly as the apprentices loaded Raimundo and the Shen Gong Wu on him.

Raimundo had fallen asleep, and Clay kept him from falling off.

"I didn't know Rai's mom was dead," Kimiko commented.

Clay shrugged. "I guess it was somethin' he didn't want to share." He paused. "We don't really know anything about Raimundo's life before he came to the temple."

"All I know is that Master Fung brought him there," Omi said. "Maybe we should ask him."

"Maybe," Kimiko agreed.

* * *

Clay carried Raimundo into the temple, Kimiko and Omi scurrying after him.

Clay lay Raimundo down on a bed, and the he saw Master Fung hurrying up to him.

"What happened?" he asked, looking over Raimundo carefully.

"Raimundo had a Xiaolin Showdown with Jack Spicer," Omi supplied. "He had a slight accident—"

"—and fell unconscious," Clay finished. "He did wake up for a little while, but that fall must have knocked something out of place, 'cause Rai thinks Kimiko is his mother."

Master Fung let his eyes rest on Kimiko. "Kimiko does look a little like Raimundo's mother… But do not worry; he will be back to normal soon." He looked at Raimundo again, his eyes narrowing in interest. "Hmm…"

"Raimundo said that his mother was dead… What happened?" Kimiko asked.

"I do not know the whole story. I only saw a picture of Raimundo's parents, and that is how I know you look a bit like his mother. But I do not know how his parents died. You will have to ask him that yourself," Master Fung replied.

"_Both _of his parents died?" Kimiko inquired, suddenly feeling sorry for Raimundo.

"Yes," Master Fung answered before heading out of the room.

"Mom?" Raimundo asked quietly from the bed. "Mom? Yah there? Huh… heaven looks a lot like the Xiaolin Temple…weird…"

Kimiko looked down at him and saw a huge bump rising on his forehead. "That was one hell of a fall you had back there," she commented. "Clay, will you please get Rai some water? That'll probably help."

"Mom… Don't worry, I never forgot you and Dad…" Raimundo took off the medallion around his neck and handed it to Kimiko. "See? I still have your medallion. It was your favorite…remember?"

Kimiko rubbed the medallion. It was gold, a little bigger than a quarter, and it had a swirl engraved on it.

She handed him the water that Clay had just come in with. "Here, drink this, and then get some rest," she told him.

So he did as he was told, and minutes later, he was asleep.

Kimiko placed the medallion beside the bed, and followed the others to the Shen Gong Wu vault to put theShen Gong Wu away.

She was about to put the Red Robin away when she froze as she remembered what it could do. _I could go into Raimundo's mind… Find some stuff out,_ she thought. She studied the Robin that was cradled in her hands. _Later,_ she told herself as she finally put the Wu away.

* * *

for those who do want another chapter, review and you'll get it.(you'll get it as soon as i can post it)for those who dont...well...there are other stories, right?

Kaisa


	3. Chapter 3

erm, hi there. so i'm really sorry i havent updated in a while, but i've had a little bump in the road when it came to getting online. and since you guys tried your best to wait nicely, i'll put this chapter on, and another chapter in a few hours (if mom lets me online) the reason why i cant put both on now is because my PC is a piece of crap and it likes to take its good sweet time in uploading documents.

So, I appreciate everyone's reviews, and i will now take my time to answer some questions.

**TamerTerra**- just to let you know, Kimiko doesnt really go through Rai's memories per se. she might see one or two things, but nup, she doesnt see a lot.  
And with Wuya and the whole weird 'die, but hey, you should really join me' thing, it's just that i guess she's really pissed because he trapped her back in the puzzle box, but she figures that if he fell once, he may fall again. if that explains anything...  
And also, with Raimundo affecting the wind so much, well, you'll see why in the next chapter (i'm pretty sure it's the next chapter, anyway, lol) And i hope it isnt too cheesy for anyone.

and to everyone who reviewed, i wanna say that you guys are the very best hugs reviewers lol

Okay, let's get it on then

* * *

Raimundo woke up again in the middle of the night and looked around. _This isn't my room…_

He suddenly remembered what had happened. He smacked himself in the forehead. _Great, now Kimiko and the others will think I'm crazy because I called Kimiko…Mom._ He shook his head and grabbed the medallion that was beside his bed. He stroked the swirl design and thought about his parents.

They had died when he was young, and he still didn't know how. The only thing he remembered was that he was coming inside his house one day — he was about four or five if he remembered correctly — and when he came inside, he saw them lying on the floor, blood pooling around their heads. The sight was absolutely horrifying.

At first, his naïve mind had thought that they were just sleeping, and that they had just spilled some juice. But he wasn't _that_ naïve. He had foolishly tried to wake them up, and after many tries, someone finally found him. But before the person took him away, he had taken his mother's gold medallion that his father had given her for their anniversary that year.

He was sent to an orphanage that was _very_ far away from his old house. The orphanage was a rundown place which was pretty darn empty. The kids that were there with him got adopted quickly, but not him. No one wanted _him_.

But then, about ten years later, Master Fung had come. He had somehow known that Raimundo was a Chosen One.

At first Raimundo was slightly hesitant. Ever since he was nine, he had been able to climb out of his room and get out onto the streets. And after five years of sneaking out of the orphanage every other night and staying out for hours on the streets of a crappy town in Brazil, where a lot of things could happen… He had learned that he couldn't trust anyone. He didn't want to go with Master Fung to join a 'hokey religion'.

So he had said no, naturally. But that night, when he snuck out once again, there were two guys waiting for him.

Of course Raimundo had known how to fight; he had gotten in many scuffles. But this was different. These guys were almost three times his size, and probably three times as strong. _And_, of course, there were two of them. That didn't really help things.

But before the thugs could attack him, Master Fung had jumped in with the agility of a youth and…well…kicked their butts.

It was then when Raimundo had agreed to go with Master Fung. He had thought that if Master Fung had risked his own butt to save someone that he barely knew, he must be a good guy.

The rest of the story is history. Master Fung _had_ asked about his parents and how they died, but Raimundo didn't want to drag up the memory of his bloody parents, so he had just handed Master Fung a photo of his parents, said he didn't know, took the photo back and stuffed it in his pocket.

And that was that.

Raimundo placed the medallion back around his neck and stood up, a little shakily. He stretched his arms and walked to the nearest food source. He had missed dinner, and his stomach was complaining — _very_ loudly.

He looked at the dinner table and saw it empty. Of course the others didn't leave anything out. That would just be wrong. So he went into the kitchen and quickly warmed himself up two slices of pizza and poured himself a glass of ice water.

But when he went back out to the table, he saw Kimiko sitting there, drinking milk in her Hello Kitty nightgown. She hadn't noticed him yet, and she pushed a lock of black hair out of her eyes nervously. That was surprising. Raimundo rarely saw Kimiko with her hair down, because she only usually lets it down when she's asleep.

"Can't get to sleep, huh?" he asked her as he sat down.

She jerked her head up and stared at him. "Raimundo! You're up!"

Raimundo sighed as he sank his teeth into one of his pizza slices. "Yeah… I feel like a piece of crap, though." He touched the bump on his head gingerly and winced at the result. He looked back at her. "And…uh…sorry for thinking that you were my mom…" He laughed nervously.

"That's okay," Kimiko said sympathetically.

"Kimiko! Raimundo! You are not supposed to be up at this hour!" Omi whispered as he hurried into the room.

"And hello to you too, Omi," Raimundo said blandly.

Omi looked at him. "Oh, yes! I have forgotten! Raimundo, you have done well in the showdown today! Not as good as a Xiaolin Apprentice would have done… But adequate for someone at your level."

Raimundo's narrowed his eyes as a creepy cold wind blew through the halls and chilled Kimiko and Omi. "Thanks, Omi," he said dully, through gritted teeth.

Omi smiled widely. "That is what I am here for!" He then looked at Kimiko, who was glaring at him. "What is wrong, Kimiko? Does a dog have your tongue?"

Kimiko noted that Raimundo didn't even bother correcting Omi this time.

"Oh! Raimundo! It was so hilarious when you thought that _Kimiko_ was your mother!" Omi remarked brightly, trying to get Raimundo to talk and Kimiko to stop glaring at him. But that didn't really help. It just made Kimiko jab Omi with her elbow, and the ominous cold wind blow hard through the corridors, almost knocking Omi over.

Raimundo stared at Omi steadily. Another gust of wind blew at Omi and knocked him over. The wind pounded at him relentlessly.

"Why…is this wind…attacking me!" Omi cried as he tried to get up, but the wind held him down. "Get off, get off, get _off!_ Oooh! It's _cold!_"

"What's wrong, Omi? Afraid of a little _wind?_" Raimundo asked coldly.

Omi's eyes instantly shot to Raimundo's, as if they were drawn there by magnets. The nine dots on Omi's head lit up, and he broke out of the wind, but that didn't stop it from blowing around him and chilling him to the bone.

"_You _are the one who is doing this!" Omi inquired angrily.

Raimundo shook his head. "Oh, Great Omi, do you really think I would have _this_ kind of power when I'm not even a _Xiaolin Apprentice_ yet?"

Omi smiled again. "Ah, you are right, Raimundo, it is impossible. You will probably never wield this much power, even if you were a full fledged dragon! However, I do not think that you would become a full fledged dragon…not anytime soon anyway…"

The wind blew even harder, almost knocking Kimiko off her feet and Raimundo's pizza and water off the table, both of the dishes landing with a loud _crash!_

"RAIMUNDO!" Omi cried out. "You are going to wake Master Fung!"

Raimundo looked down at his hands. "But I'm not doing that, honest!" The wind died abruptly.

"HA! 'Honest' you say! I will not trust you, Raimundo! You are _evil!_" Omi shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Wind is _your_ element!"

Omi's words echoed in Raimundo's mind. _"You are evil!"_

The wind started up again, and Kimiko fought to stay on her feet.

"Raimundo! I command you to stop at _once!_" Omi ordered.

"I'm. Not. Doing. _It!"_ Raimundo shouted as the wind blew faster than ever. It blew Kimiko over again, along with Kimiko's milk, and a candle holder that was on the table.

"What is going on here!" Master Fung boomed as he walked into the room, as if there wasn't any wind at all.

"Raimundo is attacking us with wind, Master Fung! He has turned evil again!" Omi shouted over the wind.

The wind picked up yet again, making a roaring sound as it ripped tapestries off the walls.

"I _told_ you, Omi, I'm _not_ doing this!" Raimundo shouted.

* * *

Dojo was sound asleep, when a loud crash woke him up.

"Hm! What! Who! Where! A Shen Gong Wu!" He looked around. Nothing.

"I _told_ you, Omi, I'm _not_ doing this!" someone shouted from the other room.

Dojo could hear a loud roaring noise, and he jumped up. _Is the temple being attacked?_ But no, when Dojo crawled into the hallway, he first saw Master Fung. Wind was blowing everywhere, and at surprising speed. _Tornado?_ Dojo thought. He then saw Omi and Kimiko, and finally Raimundo, looking quite upset.

_Wind._ The thought struck Dojo. _Raimundo's element is wind. Is he—? No, he couldn't be, he's much too young for that… Not even an apprentice yet! Impossible…_

He tried to crawl into the room, to get a closer look at what was happening, but the wind blew him away…

* * *

"I'm afraid it _is_ you who is doing this, Raimundo," Master Fung said gravely. Of course he knew exactly what was happening, he just didn't think that it would happen so soon.

Raimundo looked at him, his expression showing disbelief.

"Raimundo! You must calm down! Take a deep breath!" Master Fung instructed.

Raimundo took a deep breath, trying hard to calm down. It was just that everything that Omi had _said._ He just got so _frustrated_.

Finally he was calm. The wind died, leaving the room eerily silent.

Kimiko got up and hurried over to them, staying silent and gazing at Raimundo. "Master Fung, what happened?"

Master Fung shook his head slightly as he left the room. "We shall talk about it tomorrow. We need our rest for now."

Raimundo threw an irritated glance at Master Fung's back before walking back to his room. _Why does it have to wait until tomorrow? Why can't you tell me now? It's me we're talking about. Don't you think that I should know about myself as soon as possible?_ he thought to himself as he ignored Kimiko and Omi's weirded-out stares and went into his room, threw himself on his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

okay. so another chapter either later today, or tomorrow. sooooo... ummm, i hope you like it?

so i gotta go. review if you wish

-Kaisa


	4. Chapter 4

hello again. See? What did i tell you? i said i would get it in later today and i did. so there!

So yes, i hope you enjoy this chapter...

and i dont own Xiaolin Showdown! NOPE. (i only own the SGW i make up) i'm just a girl witha dream. _looks up with sparkly eyes_ :-P

again, thank you reviewers. you dudes rock, man

okay. let's get going

* * *

"Mmm-hmm, it was really weird," Kimiko told Clay the next morning, after she had told him what had happened the last night. "And we still don't know why. Master Fung told us that he would talk about it today… Raimundo _was_ just called to Master Fung's private chambers… Maybe he's talking about it with him right now."

"I can't believe I missed that!" Clay said disappointedly, feeling bad because he had missed out on all the action.

"Yeah, I can't believe you _slept_ through all that noise!" replied Kimiko. "You could sleep through an earthquake! And knowing your element, you would probably be the one who caused it."

Clay narrowed his eyes. "Hey, Kim, you were _sure_ were soundin' like Raimundo there."

Kimiko blushed slightly. She paused for a minute, thinking about what she had said and compared herself to Raimundo. "Actually, I sounded like the _old_ Raimundo… Ever since he came back, he's been acting really different."

"Guess you're right there," Clay agreed. "But maybe Rai was _always_ like that… and he was just hidin' it."

Kimiko considered this. The old Rai used to laugh and play pranks on everyone all the time. He used to cheer everyone up when they weren't feeling good. He used to always have a smile on. Always teasing. But still, everyone had liked him — appreciated him. But then he had turned… Why had he turned? Why? Kimiko didn't know for sure. She and the others had always assumed that it was because they had become Xiaolin Apprentices before him, and he was jealous. But what if that wasn't the reason? Raimundo had never given them a real excuse for going to the Heylin side…

And when Raimundo came back, he was so _different_. He barely ever joked about anything anymore, hardly smiles… The friendly teasing and practical jokes were a thing of the past. Always so dead serious or lost in thought…

Maybe the joyful acts _had_ been a front. Perhaps Raimundo had always been like this. And he didn't want his friends to know because it would just weigh them down?

Kimiko stared down at her breakfast. She was worried about Rai. He was one of her friends — one among many — and of course she would worry about him.

She had finally decided to use the Red Robin on Raimundo… she would get it out in when everyone was sleeping that night, and she would be in and out in record time. No one would ever know.

"Raimundo, you are here," Master Fung exclaimed. "Please. Sit down."

Raimundo took a seat and nervously fingered his medallion. He wanted to know _why_ he had caused so much destruction the last night. He hadn't _tried_ to do anything. It just _happened_. He didn't even _know_ he was doing it!

"First, I will tell you that this was not supposed to happen for at least three years from now," Master Fung started.

"_What_, exactly, wasn't supposed to happen for three years?" Raimundo asked.

Master Fung cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that when a student gains a certain amount of experience or training, his powers receive a permanent… power boost. This usually happens when the student is around eighteen…seventeen at the youngest."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that I received a way too early power boost!" Raimundo questioned.

"Yes," Master Fung confirmed.

"But what if it's really just a…a…malfunction?"

Master Fung chuckled at Raimundo's choice of words. "No, Raimundo, that is not it. Believe me. When you were unconscious yesterday, I sensed something inside of you that shouldn't have been there — the power boost. But I was not sure. I thought that I might have made a mistake… But when I saw your element going out of control last night… my suspicions were confirmed, for I sensed _definite_ power boost within you."

Raimundo folded his arms across his chest. "Do all students' powers go out of control?"

"Not usually. Or at least, not enough to do any real damage," Master Fung answered.

"Well, how do I control it?"

"Control will come to you in time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raimundo asked. "That I'm supposed to just sit around and wait until I get control over it?"

"Essentially, yes."

Raimundo was about to protest, but Master Fung cut him off. "Raimundo, your new, more powerful wind can be extremely strong. And the key is _not_ to lose control. You see, right now, your new power is linked to your emotions. When you feel a particular bad emotion — we call them 'activating emotions' — the wind will start up. Like last night, for example. I have learned that the emotions that will cause the most chaos in this situation are pain, depression, anger… the sort."

Raimundo frowned. "But when will I get control?"

"As I said: it will come to you. It could take a week…or a year. The trick is _not_ to try. It just _comes_ to you," Master Fung responded.

He then herded Raimundo out pushed him gently in the direction of the breakfast table. He began to walk in the opposite direction. "Come to me if you have any more questions…," Master Fung called over his shoulder, before heading to where the other three teenagers were.

Omi, Clay and Kimiko stood astonished as Master Fung filled them in.

Kimiko guessed that all the time yesterday when a cold breeze had eerily come out of nowhere, it had really come from Raimundo. _He must have been feeling one of those 'activating' emotions… Which means he must have been feeling a painful emotion…,_ she thought as she shivered.

Omi was baffled. But he was also almost green with jealousy. "Why is Raimundo getting a power boost now! He is not even a Xiaolin Apprentice yet! He is not even eighteen yet!"

"I do not know, Omi. It is just Raimundo's _time,_" Master Fung answered.

"But I have more experience than _Raimundo_. I should be getting a power boost! When will I get mine, Master Fung?" Omi asked.

"You may have to wait until you are eighteen," Master Fung said, stating the obvious. "And do not begin wishing for a power boost now. Raimundo is having a hard time, and he his power boost only began yesterday. Every bit of painful emotion that he will feel, a wind will arise. The more powerful the emotion, the more powerful the wind. Right now he is vulnerable, and will be easily upset. His feelings will act out the same, of course. It is just that the painful ones will be amplified…just a bit." He looked to the three monks in turn. "I want you to be gentle with him."

"Sure thing, Master Fung," Clay finally said after it had all sunk in.

Raimundo sat on his bed, thinking. He didn't want to keep destroying stuff when he had an emotional meltdown. And he _especially_ didn't want his friends to _know_ when he was having an emotional meltdown. He was pretty sure they'd make him out to be a wimp.

He was used to covering up his feelings. And then _this_ happens. A new power boost that just _happens_ to be linked with his emotions.

Raimundo shook his head. _That's why I have to learn how to control this…_ But he then remembered what Master Fung had said. _"The trick is not to try. It just comes to you." _

Raimundo glared into thin air. _What kind of advice is that!_

Thinking about not trying to learn control just made him think of how he _could_ learn control, when he wasn't supposed to think about how he was going to gain control.

He exhaled in frustration. _It'll just come to me? When! Hello? C'mon…can I get some answers here?_

He looked up to the ceiling and sighed. _And what perfect timing too!_ Ever since he had gotten back from fighting on the side of evil, everything has been flip-floppy. He knew his friends still didn't trust him fully, and he kept thinking about all of the things that he had done _wrong._ He couldn't believe how _stupid_ he had been. What was he thinking when he listened to Wuya?

It was just that every time he would think about _that_ and some other things, he would feel this bombardment of painful emotions. And now that would trigger the wind.

Raimundo didn't even notice the wind swirling around him until there was a knock at his door.

He fought to make the wind stop, but with no avail. He swore under his breath before saying, "Come in."

Omi stepped through the door and suddenly shivered. "Ooh! It is cold in here, Raimundo!" he looked around and felt the weak wind. "Are you practicing you new power boost power, my friend?"

"I don't practice it," said Raimundo evenly. "I don't have control."

"Then you are feeling a bad feeling?" Omi asked curiously.

"Uh, actually, that's none of your business." Raimundo didn't really like when Omi pried. It was bad enough that he knew when Raimundo was feeling bad emotions. The wind picked up ever so slightly.

"Stop that, Raimundo, I am going to die frozen!"

"I think you mean 'freeze to death'," Raimundo corrected. "And I told you, I don't _have_ control, so I can't stop the wind."

"Perhaps I can teach you?"

"Okay, two reasons why you _can't_ do that. Number one: You don't even _know_ about power boosts. Number Two: Master Fung said that I shouldn't try to gain control. He said that it would just come to me…sometime…," Raimundo responded.

"I fail to see _why_ you've begun your power boosting. _I_ am the most experienced dragon here! I am the one who _deserves_ a power boost…," Omi said, frustration clearly written all over his face.

"Sorry, Omi, but it's not like I _asked_ for a power boost. I guess it just _came_."

"Well, it should have _come_ to me first!" Omi said indignantly. "How is this even possible? You are not even a Xiaolin Apprentice!"

"Can you _please_ stop reminding me about that?" Raimundo asked impatiently as the wind grew colder. "I get the damn point! You don't have to keep _reminding_ me that I'm not as _good_ as the rest of you! You don't have to keep saying how good you and the others are. Don't you understand? How would you feel if Kimiko, Clay and I were all ahead of _you_? And we just kept reminding that _you_ weren't good enough…?"

Omi laughed in spite of the harshness in Raimundo's voice. "_You!_ Getting ahead of _me?_" Omi choked out another laugh. "I am sorry, my friend, but I am afraid that you will never reach my level of accomplishment."

Raimundo inwardly shook with anger as the wind began to push Omi out the door. "How about you just leave me alone?"

And Omi disappeared as the door closed behind him.

"God, that kid needs to learn some modesty," Raimundo mumbled as he flopped down on his back, exhausted.

* * *

you know the drill. if you want more, review, if you dont...wellllllll... well, if you dont want more, dont tell me you do. lol

see you later

-Kaisa


	5. Chapter 5

that's right. I'm back. And I am truly sorry that I kept everyone waiting, but my Microsoft Word was refusing to work, and for a second, I thought I was totally screwed. lol. Today, I am posting two chapters, because...(you're gonna kill me for this if you hate to wait for more of this story)...I'm going on vacation until next saturday, and i wont be able to update from there! Oooh, I am so sorry. (cry)

but i will update again ASAP when i get home, k?

and THANK YOU all reviewers! hugs

SaphireStars- Yeah, this is my first XS fan fiction... honestly!

and

**dragon of wood -** hm...I never really thought about it that way before. and i'm really not sure if this is going to become a rai/kim story, (cuz i'm not finished yet) but i'm really considering writing one.

And everyone with the whole 'why is Omi being mean?' Answer: Hm, well, I guess i was just trying to bring up the tension between them. who knows why. lol

(and...i do not own XS... but I DO own the SGW i make up.)

ok. let us get on with it.

* * *

Kimiko closed her eyes as she tried to get to sleep. She hadn't seen much of Raimundo all day… She wondered what he was thinking about…

Her eyes shot open. _The Red Robin_, she thought as she began to creep out of her room. It was now or never…

Master Fung had warned them about using the new Wu. He had said that they shouldn't use it against each other, because if the person you were invading on was normal, he or she would be pretty pissed off if they found you in their mind.

But Kimiko was determined not to be caught.

She tiptoed to the Shen Gong Wu vault, and opened it silently.

When she finally had the Red Robin in her hands, she sat down Indian style and whispered, "Red Robin."

She suddenly felt weird. Like she was floating or something. She opened her eyes to see her seated body. _Hmm, it's kind of like using the Serpent's Tail, except you're an almost invisible mist and you leave your body behind_, she thought as she made her way to Raimundo's room. Her misty form phased through his door, and she went into one of Raimundo's ears, entering his mind.

It was a strange, dark place. Kimiko guessed that was because Raimundo was asleep. Now the only problem was: Kimiko hadn't a clue as to where she was or where she was going.

So she, being restored to her human form, walked aimlessly through different "chambers". The first chamber she visited showed Jack Spicer laughing evilly, and Omi kicking Jack-Bot butt. Then the vision changed, so it now showed herself saying something.

_Wait…I remember that!_ Kimiko thought. _This must be where Rai's memories are…_

The images began to flip faster, and the picture got hazier.

_Flash!_ Another view of Omi, asking, "What are you doing with the Serpent's Tail, my clever friend?"

Rai had said, "Uhh, stealing it."

_Flash!_ Kimiko got a very foggy vision of two people lying in a pool of blood. The image quickly erased, and Kimiko got out of there. She shivered at the image of the two dead people.

She then entered another chamber, full of thoughts. She quickly left that chamber, in fear that Raimundo might somehow sense that she was there.

So she trotted into the next room and saw an open book on the…'ground'. Kimiko picked it up and read the cover. It was entitled _The Book of Raimundo's Secrets_.

_What an original title,_ Kimiko thought as she cracked open the book. But the inside was blank.

Her eyebrows creased in confusion. _But I want to know… is the joyfulness that was Raimundo an act? Or not? And did he just change when—_ Her thoughts got cut off when letters appeared on the paper of the book.

It read: _Raimundo was indeed happy when he was here—half of the time anyway. The joy was not always a front. There were times when he covered up what he was really feeling. But don't you do that sometimes?_

_He did always think that he did not fit at the Xiaolin Temple. He kept trying to do better. But when Kimiko, Omi, and Clay got promoted, the feeling of not being good enough increased. He had just done what he had thought was right at the time when he had disobeyed orders and went back to the temple when Mala Mala Jong was attacking. He did not want Master Fung to die, and he was never the one to sit around and do nothing._

Kimiko's eyes widened. _This book has all the answers!_ she thought as she pondered her next question. _Why did Raimundo go to work for Wuya?_

The plain black text disappeared, and blood red ink faded into existence. _He did not deserve to be around the three Xiaolin Apprentices. He thought that he should have never left Brazil. Raimundo missed Brazil. Missed the run-down town where he had grown up in after his parents died. Missed being free, without a care, without being judged. But without friends? No…_

_And when Wuya came to talk to him, dangled his dreams in front of his nose… He didn't know what was happening. He was confused and uncertain. Wuya had said that he would have mighty power. Said that maybe she would be able to tell him what had really happened to his parents. He was only a child when they died, but he knew enough to know that it couldn't have been just an accident. The thought tore him up for years…_

_Raimundo had wanted more than anything to talk to his parents… Maybe they would show him everything that all kids were supposed to know. Every child had their parents, and if they were orphans, they almost always got adoptive parents. But he didn't have any parents of any sort. And when he finally turned, he knew he had done something terribly wrong. There was no power waiting for him. But he knew he couldn't go back, his friends would never accept him. So he tried to make the most out of it. But it did not work._

_Raimundo had tried his best when he came to the Xiaolin Temple. But he figured his best was just not enough. To them, his best was their worst. That just made him feel more useless. Knowing that the best he could do just wasn't good enough._

_So we hurt Raimundo…more than we knew, and we forced him to go work for Wuya, pretty much. And one of the reasons he went was because he wanted to know what happened to his parents?_ Kimiko asked in her mind.

_Yes,_ the book wrote.

Kimiko snapped the book shut. She didn't want to figure out more private stuff about Raimundo. She cradled the Red Robin, which had traveled in Raimundo's mind with her, so she could get out. _And what did that thing mean, 'what really happened to his parents'? Whatever happened, it was an accident…right?_ She shuddered.

She wandered into the next room, and the "door" slammed behind her. The room's "walls" were made of a weird black-purple liquid, and Kimiko spotted Raimundo in the distance. Wind was whipping everywhere as Kimiko made her way to her friend.

She was about seven feet away from Raimundo before she noticed someone next to him.

It was Wuya, in the flesh, laughing in Raimundo's distressed face.

"I told you, Raimundo, dear, that your friends will always treat you like you were a young, stupid, impudent fool! You will _never_ be as good as them. Omi was right, you do not deserve to be an apprentice," Wuya said. "I was the only one who accepted you. Gave you everything you ever wanted. But you _betrayed_ me!" She glared at him murderously.

"You didn't tell me what really happened to my parents!" Raimundo shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Wuya's chest. "You lied!"

"That is what evil does. Lie. Even witches have limits, you know." Wuya smiled. "I knew that if I promised you something very important to you, you would help me. And look! It worked! For a little while anyway…" She paused as she watched Raimundo's expression carefully. "Did you really think I could just go back in time and figure it all out? Honestly, I didn't think you could be that naïve."

Kimiko saw Raimundo clench and unclench his fists over and over again.

Wuya laughed her soft, evil laugh as she faded out of existence. And just as she disappeared, three more people came out of no where.

Of course Kimiko recognized the three people immediately. It was herself, Omi and Clay.

"I _can't_ believe you, Raimundo. I mean, we knew you were bad at this whole Xiaolin warrior stuff… But when you went to work with _Wuya_, we saw that you were much, much worse," Kimiko's double said hotly.

"I don't know why Master Fung even let you back, you _snake_," Clay snarled.

"What I do not know is why Master Fung even brought you to the Xiaolin Temple in the first place!" Omi said. "You…are…so…," he broke off, sputtering angrily under his breath.

"You just weigh us down!" Kimiko Two shouted.

Raimundo covered his ears, and Kimiko could hear him whispering, "It's just a dream, just a dumb, _unrealistic_ dream."

The three other monks kept throwing accusations and insults at him, and finally Raimundo turned away from them. It was then when he saw the real Kimiko.

Kimiko knew that Raimundo would be really angry if he found out that she was poking around in his head, so she decided to try and act like a part of his dream… Maybe he wouldn't notice her… Maybe she would have enough time to get out of there.

All she had to do was act all insensitive…right?

Raimundo stared at her for a second, and it was then when Kimiko knew she had to make her move.

"Umm…you're so stupid, Rai. You so completely suck at everything," she said, cursing herself when she heard the uncertainty in her own voice.

Raimundo looked astonished for a split second, and then glanced down at Kimiko's hands. He then scowled slightly.

He came over to her and looked her in the eye. "So. You decided to use the Red Robin to sneak into my mind!"

Kimiko looked down at her hands. Yes, the Red Robin still cradled there gave everything away. _Damn! I should have been more careful!_ Kimiko reprimanded herself. She looked to Raimundo cautiously, and, as she had thought, he looked as mad as hell.

"Uhh…ummm… Red Robin!" she cried, as the Red Robin took her out of Raimundo's mind.

She found herself back in the Shen Gong Wu vault, and she sighed in relief and distress. _Rai is so gonna kill me!_

She quickly got up and put the Red Robin away, and then turned to go back up the steps so she could go back to her room.

But she gasped loudly in surprise when she saw Master Fung blocking her way.

"Kimiko, what were you doing with the Red Robin?" he asked coldly, the expression on his face never changing.

"I…umm…"

Master Fung sighed inwardly. "Whose mind did you enter?"

Kimiko shuffled her feet nervously and hesitated. "Raimundo's," she mumbled.

"What is that?" Master Fung asked. "You will have to speak up, young one. My ears are not what they used to be."

Kimiko cleared her throat. "Raimundo's," she repeated.

Master Fung's expression still didn't change. "And did he catch you?"

Kimiko nodded shamefully.

Master Fung sighed. "What you did was wrong, Kimiko. I will have to punish you… You will hand-scrub the Great Hall's floor."

Kimiko finally met his gaze. "But Raimundo did that the other day…"

"Strange, I do not remember giving that job out…," Master Fung said thoughtfully. He knew Omi usually told the other young ones what he had told them to do, and Omi must have gotten…confused. "Then you may not use any of your electronics for two weeks. And that includes Goo Zombies 3."

Kimiko bowed her head again. "Yes, Master Fung."

"Good. Now hurry off to bed. We need you to have a full night of sleep tonight, or tomorrow you will not have a good day off."

* * *

Kimiko was standing in front of the door to her room when she heard a noise.

She strained her ears, and it finally came in nice and clear. A loud blowing noise…

_Wind, _Kimiko realized.

She instantly felt guilty. It was her fault that Raimundo was blowing stuff around uncontrollably again. He probably woke up after she had left and couldn't get back to sleep.

Kimiko could even feel the drafts of the cold wind coming out of the crack beneath Raimundo's door and brushing her bare feet. She shivered at the temperature of the wind as she quickly crept into her room and crawled into her bed.

But as hard as she tried, she couldn't get away from the guilt that was flooding her.

* * *

tsk tsk tsk, what a bad girl Kimiko Tohomiko is. (just kidding!)

Okay. I'm off to put the next chapter on...so...be patient, cuz this thing could take awhile...

-Kaisa


	6. Chapter 6

haha. hear it is. Since i _just uploaded the last chapter_, there arent any questions to answer. But another big hug to anyone and everyone who reviewed. Again, I'm leaving for vaction soon, won't be back till next Saturday, and can't update when i'm in the boonies.

I do not own XS, only the Red Robin (and another SGW that appears later)

Since that is now out of the way...I will stop blabbing and let you read already.

* * *

The next morning, the four dragons in training were eating breakfast, a cold cloud of silence drifting over their usually bright conversation.

Clay was pretty confused at the sight, and Omi seemed a bit confused himself.

Clay looked to Kimiko, and only saw that she was very tired, and there was _something_ bothering her… And when he looked to Raimundo… Well, Raimundo was continually stabbing his cold pizza with a fork that he never used, looking downright angry and disturbed. But everyone knew that _something_ was bothering him too, because the ominous wind was back again.

Omi was the one to break the silence by clearing his throat. "Since it is the day when we have no training, do you think you could help me defeat Goo Zombies 3?" He directed the question to Kimiko.

Kimiko sighed. "No, I can't today. Sorry, Omi," Kimiko apologized.

Omi looked disappointed for a second, and then he instantly brightened and looked to Raimundo. "Raimundo, do you think you could help me practice my angry soccer ball skills?"

Raimundo stabbed his fork into his pizza again. "Um, not today, Omi. I don't really feel up to it."

Omi's face turned gloomy again.

"I can teach yah some more trick ropin' if you're interested," Clay offered.

Omi smiled happily. "That would be most fun, Clay! We shall go now. By the time the sun sets, I will be a roping master!" And he hurried out into the grass, Clay following.

Raimundo didn't see this as a comfortable position, him being here alone with Kimiko. So he quickly ate up his pizza and put his dishes in the sink.

He then looked back at her to see if she was making a move. But she stayed as still as stone. _I guess apologizing isn't her style,_ he thought. _Maybe she thinks that I'm just going to forget that she invaded my mind! Who knows what she found out…_

He finally turned away and walked to where Omi and Clay were practicing, seating himself under a tree and trying to enjoy the fresh air.

Kimiko finally looked over to Raimundo, still feeling guilty. So she went over to where he was sitting, noting that he tried his best to ignore her. But she knew he was feeling angry or upset, for the wind still lingered — was it just a coincidence when the wind picked up when she sat down beside him? Probably not.

He folded his hands across his chest, staring at Clay and Omi, pretending that they were the only thing that existed. Pretending that the wind that whirled around didn't really come from Raimundo himself.

Kimiko gathered up her courage, fighting down a cold feeling inside her. "Umm, Rai, I need to talk to you."

Raimundo finally turned his head to her, his green eyes almost as cold as the wind that he gave off. "Oh, really?" he asked sarcastically as he unconsciously ripped a leaf that he had in his hand in two. "What about?"

"About last night. Raimundo, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Didn't mean what? Didn't mean to let me see you? Didn't mean to get caught? Thought that you could just _sneak_ in when I was sleeping, poke around for a little while, and then just get out? Just like that?"

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy," Kimiko tried.

"Huh. Sure seemed that you were pretty clear with your intentions," Raimundo replied as he watched Omi roping Clay's hat off. "The Red Robin was created to invade privacy."

Kimiko really didn't know how to explain herself. "I'm really sorry, okay?" she said softly and soothingly, blue eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Yeah. Sure," Raimundo responded numbly, getting up and going back towards the temple before Kimiko could stop him.

Suddenly, Clay's hat landed beside her, Clay chasing after it wildly.

Clay picked it up and propped it back on his head. "Rai better get that power under control, 'cause if he doesn't, I'll need to use a staple gun to keep my hat on…"

Kimiko offered him a weak smile.

"Hey, Kim, somethin' bothering you?" Clay inquired after he signaled Omi to practice roping some wooden pegs that he had set up.

"I…uh…did something really wrong last night," Kimiko confessed.

"What was it?"

She looked at him sadly. "I…used the Red Robin to go into Rai's mind…and he caught me… And now he's angry at me…," she said the sentence as quickly as she could get it out.

Clay gave a low whistle. "Why'd yah do a thing like that?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I dunno. It was just a split second decision. I don't know if he'll forgive me for doing it though…"

"Well, I bet if you tell him that you didn't really see anythin', I'm sure he'll forgive yah," Clay replied carefully. "You…umm…didn't see anything, did yah?"

Kimiko shifted uncomfortably.

"_Raimundo had tried his best when he came to the Xiaolin Temple. But he figured his best was not enough. To them, his best was their worst. That just made him feel more useless. Knowing that the best he could do just wasn't good enough."_

That is one of the things that the book had told her. The things that the book revealed had haunted all of her dreams the last night.

"Well…," Kimiko drew the word out. "I saw a _little_…in this creepy book."

"Creepy book…?" Clay repeated.

"This book that holds all of Raimundo's secrets…"

"And why is that 'book' creepy?" But Clay thought he already knew the answer. It wasn't the book itself, but the things _inside_ of it. He was instantly curious what had gotten Kimiko so upset.

"The only thing creepy about it is the way the stuff that I found out haunted me," Kimiko answered.

"Why's that? I don't think Rai's got anythin' to hide. Not anythin' real important, right?"

"Nothing _really_ important," Kimiko said. "I guess I just didn't know what I would find."

"Well it _was_ the 'book' of Raimundo's secrets. Meaning that you probably wouldn't know what was in there," Clay replied thoughtfully, considering the situation.

"But do you really think he'll forgive me? I mean, I did a really terrible thing…"

"Why sure he will. We're all friends, aren't we? We're all a team, aren't we? He'll come to his senses and forgive yah. You just gotta give him some time," Clay answered, giving Kimiko a farewell after Omi asked for help untangling his rope.

* * *

Raimundo was walking down the hallway, his power making the newly re-hung tapestries flap like flags. He spotted Dojo coming towards him, a donut in one hand.

"Hey, Raimundo, I just finished hanging those things," Dojo said. "Can you please settle down?" he turned away, ignoring the slight drop in temperature, mumbling, "Need to secure those tapestries more…a lot more…"

"I heard that," Raimundo exclaimed loudly as one of the tapestries blew off its holders.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. But sheesh, can you settle down?"

Raimundo ignored the small green dragon and just kept walking.

"Raimundo, is something wrong?" Master Fung asked when he saw Raimundo come down the hallway that lead to the young monk's room.

"No, Master Fung, I'm fine," Raimundo lied, annoyance biting at the edge of his voice.

"You do know that I _know_ that something is bothering you?" Master Fung questioned, indicating the wind.

"What if this wind is a freak of nature?" Raimundo said defensively.

Master Fung chuckled. "Raimundo, I know that you are the source of this wind. I can sense that is it you and not a 'freak of nature'."

Raimundo hid a glare, angry with his newfound power that just had to give away everything. It almost as if everyone could read his mind.

"Are you still upset with Kimiko?" Master Fung pressed.

"How did you even _know_ about that?"

"I caught young Kimiko last night. I know that she is very sorry for what she did, and if you haven't already, you should forgive her," Master Fung replied steadily.

Raimundo's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Okay. I will." He then added under his breath: "But she doesn't deserve it…"

"Excuse me, Raimundo, but I heard that. You may not think she deserves it, but—"

"But what? How would you feel if you were me, and one of your friends just decides to ambush your mind?" Raimundo asked.

Master Fung put his hand up. "I know that it is hard to forgive something like that, but you should still do it. You cannot hold a grudge against Kimiko."

"Don't worry… I'll forgive her the next time I see her. Okay?"

"And do not avoid her," Master Fung added.

_How does he know what I'm thinking?_ Raimundo asked himself. _And how can he think that I can get back to being friends with Kimiko again right after what she did?_

"Okay, okay," Raimundo finally answered, turning around and walking to the kitchen.

He grabbed an apple and went back outside. No one was around, so he assumed that Kimiko and the others had gone inside a while ago.

He shrugged as he leaned against a tree and took a bite out of the apple, looking around and yawning slightly. He wasn't avoiding the others, it just happened that they weren't where he was at the same time. And it's not like the others would be comfortable around Raimundo at the moment, because his wind was very cold.

Of course, he couldn't feel the icy cold temperature of his own wind, but he was told that it was cold and often dropping in temperature.

He took another bite of his apple, closed his eyes, and tried to forget about everything.

* * *

okay. I really hope you liked it, and please review if you would like some more. (please?)

Oh! I 'picked up' a muse, lol. His name is Oscar, he's an automaton (he doesnt like to be called a robot) from Syberia one and two (video games).

**Oscar: **Hello.

**Me:** _(beams)_Talkative, isnt he?

-Kaisa


	7. Chapter 7

iiiiiiiiii'mmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

**Oscar:** Must you do that?

**Me: **It's fun... Anyway, as you might have guessed, i'm back, and i'm updating, just like i said i would.

Okay, i want to thank ALL reviewers, cuz they're so darn nice. _(hugs) _but oh my God i'm receiving threats! lol.

**dArkliTe-sPirit:**

**me:**_(sees Omi coming to trash Oscar)(huge gasp)_OSSSCCAAAARRR! NOOOOOO!

**Oscar:** (_Omi hits Oscar, but Oscar is really solid, and he doesnt get destroyed) _I--am--indestructible!

**Omi:** _(in the backround)_ WHAT!

**Me: **_(big sigh in relief)_phew!

* * *

and anyone who is thinking about this going to Rai/Kim world, i have to say again that i'm not sure yet, but i am seriously considering writing a Rai/Kim FF... (can't say that it'll be any good though)

**Oscar: **_(mumbles)_

**Me: **...

So, i don't own XS, yadda yadda yadda...so...onward!

* * *

Hours later, Omi came up the Clay and Kimiko and said, "Have you seen Raimundo? Master Fung says that it is almost to go to our bedrooms and go to sleep."

Kimiko and Clay shrugged.

"I guess we better go and find him," Clay said, leading the others outside, where he assumed Raimundo was.

And there was Raimundo. The others found him leaning against a tree, eyes closed, arms folded across his chest. There was a light, almost pleasant breeze blowing lightly around him.

"Hey, Raimundo! It's almost time for lights out, so you better get in!" Clay called over to him.

Raimundo opened his eyes to acknowledge this, and followed the others inside.

Clay knew that Kimiko still felt bad for what she did to Raimundo, so he just tried to make some conversation.

"What were you doin' out there, Rai?" he asked.

"Just thinking," Raimundo replied simply in an almost unnerving calm voice.

The four teens passed the full-sized Dojo in the hall, fixing the tapestries again. He paused when he saw Raimundo, but relaxed again at Raimundo's relatively composed appearance.

When they reached their rooms, Raimundo said, "Night, all" before going into his own room and shutting the door behind him.

Raimundo still wasn't avoiding Kimiko, but why should he forgive her in front of the others? They didn't know what happened, and it would probably make Kimiko uncomfortable…

Yes, he would have to do it when he and Kimiko were alone. Which would probably be…never.

Oh, yes, he was not going to avoid her. He would be around her all the time — after all, the four of them were a team — but that was the whole point. The four of them would usually be around each other at the same time. That would mean no time to forgive Kimiko.

He knew he was making excuses. But could he really help it? He had absolutely no idea about how much Kimiko had found out about him.

_She could have found out anything and everything. She could know all my secrets. She could know everything…,_ Raimundo thought as he sat down on his bed, running his hand through his hair.

He was just about to turn off the light beside his bed when there was a light knock on his door.

Raimundo, curious, got up and opened the door to reveal Kimiko.

_Crap,_ he thought. _Now I have to forgive her._

"Uh… I had the feeling that things between us weren't fully resolved so…," she started nervously.

Raimundo indicated that she come in, and when she seated herself on his bed, he decided to get it over with.

"Yeah, so I know that you're real sorry, right? Right. So I forgive you. Okay?" he said, trying to keep his voice even.

This was not what Kimiko had expected. _He forgave me just like that?_ she thought.

But she instantly knew he was lying when she felt the slight wind. She scowled in spite of what was happening, suddenly annoyed with Raimundo's attitude.

"You know what, Rai? I know that you're not really forgiving me. Don't you think that your wind gives it away a little? Come _on_. If you were going to say it, at least try and learn how to lie better!" she responded hotly. "And you know what else? I'm sick of your attitude!"

The wind grew ever so slightly.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Raimundo asked coolly.

Kimiko knew he was once again covering up his real emotions, and that made her even angrier. She didn't like him confusing her.

"Omi's right, you _shouldn't_ be a Xiaolin Apprentice. You can't even handle your emotions," Kimiko stated.

"I'm controlling them right now," Raimundo protested calmly.

"No! You're not! You're _hiding_ them! Two different things, Rai!" she retorted.

"Well, it doesn't seem like _you_ have control over your emotions," Raimundo pointed out, the wind once again betraying him by picking up again.

"You don't understand, Rai. And I don't think you ever will. You were so right when you thought that you weren't nearly as good as the rest of us…"

Raimundo was about to reply when her words hit him. "Wait…"

"Yeah, I know about that. When I went into your _mind_, I found out a lot of interesting stuff."

"So you do think I was right thinking that I sucked at this Xiaolin crap, right?"

"That's what I said. You will never earn your place here, because you're so…" Kimiko's sentence trailed off. But she quickly came back with another few harsh words. "And you were so dumb to think that you could just go over to the Heylin side. I mean, come on. If you sucked _here_, chances are that you would suck _there_. And look! You did come back, begging for us to forgive you. You should have just gone home."

Raimundo laughed bitterly. "Yeah, you're probably right. Don't worry. I'll be out of your hair permanently soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry. I was _kidding_."

"Stupid kid, stupid joke…," Kimiko mumbled. "And to think that I was going to come here and say I was sorry, _again_. I should have just listened to Clay and—"

"Clay knows about this?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, sure, who doesn't? Well…Omi doesn't, but I think he'd like to know… Maybe then I could tell everyone what I found. I'm sure they'd love to hear about what's been going on in your head."

The wind would have blown off the sheets on Raimundo's bed if Kimiko wasn't on there. And Raimundo was pretty sure that if he had anything else in his room other than his dresser and his bed, it would have blown away already.

_Well, if everyone is so set on getting me out of here…_, Raimundo thought, an old plan coming to mind. If they didn't want to see him ever again, well, he had the power to grant that wish. He only needed one thing…

Kimiko gave him another glare before getting off his bed. The sheets finally flew across the room, and before Raimundo could say anything else, she left.

Raimundo waited a second before opening the bottom drawer of his dresser, pulling out his backpack. He set the backpack on his bare mattress and began packing his clothes.

Raimundo wondered what else he could take. But he didn't have many possessions, so he just stuck with the clothes.

He had left all of his Xiaolin robes in his dresser.

_I mean, c'mon. Who needs those robes anyway?_ he thought as he fastened his backpack and threw it in a corner of his room.

_Wow, that was fast. Now I only need to do two things. I'll go tomorrow night…unless something stops me…_, Raimundo mused.

This idea had been in the works for a little while now, but after what Kimiko had said, it all became final. Or close to final.

He finally lay down on his bed and fell asleep, nightmarish figures haunting his every dream.

* * *

The next day, Raimundo woke up at noon. Looking to the clock, Raimundo wondered why Omi hadn't woken him up yet. But he got his answer when he saw the Great Hall.

Other than Master Fung, Omi, Clay and Kimiko, there must have been at least thirty Japanese people.

Three long tables were set up in the Great Hall, and one round table that was loaded with presents. Raimundo could spot a pretty big cake on the table in the middle, and could hear a _lot_ of Japanese.

He knew it. It was Kimiko's birthday. And, of course, all of her friends and family had to come straight from Tokyo to celebrate.

Raimundo walked over to where Clay, Omi and Kimiko stood.

When he arrived, Kimiko turned away and began to speak into her cell phone. "Keiko? It's Kim… Where are you? What's that? Other side of…" Her voice drowned off as she walked into the crowd.

"Big, happy, birthday party, huh?" Raimundo asked the other two.

"Oh, yes, most joyful!" Omi said. "Did you remember to get Kimiko a gift?"

Raimundo shook his head. "I didn't get her a gift per se… But I think I can grant a wish she practically made last night."

"Ooh, very clever," Omi replied, smiling widely and eyeing the cake hungrily.

Before anyone knew it, everyone was gathering around Kimiko and her cake.

Kimiko was about to blow them out, when she threw Raimundo a half glare.

"Don't blow them out for me," she warned. She then smiled for her friends, and blew out all of the candles in one blow.

The Japanese people cheered and everyone began to cut into the cake and walk away with their pieces, offering happy exchanges with Kimiko.

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone had gone home, Raimundo was dismayed to see the Great Hall's floor pretty messy.

Kimiko came up to him, carrying a plate with an extra piece of cake, and wearing a new shirt that her best friend had gotten her.

"So, Rai, I saw that you didn't get me a present. What, did you 'forget' my birthday?" she asked sarcastically.

"How could I forget your birthday? It's just a week before mine."

Kimiko snorted softly. "Don't remind me. But you still didn't get me a present…"

Raimundo lifted a finger up. "But I did. You just didn't get it yet."

"What is it?"

"You'll know when you get it. You may not get it until tomorrow morning at the latest…," Raimundo replied thoughtfully.

"Why can't I get it now?"

"Because that just wouldn't work," Raimundo said. "You'll see."

* * *

The sun was setting when Raimundo sneaked into the Shen Gong Wu vault. He only needed _one_.

He opened up the vault and took the Wu he needed, quickly sneaking back to his room and taking out a pen and paper.

He bit the end of the pen before beginning his letter.

_Everyone,_

_First thing: happy birthday, Kimiko. I'm happy to grant your wish that you practically made the night before your birthday, and I really hope you and the others are happy._

_Your present is that granted wish, and my medallion. Okay, so maybe you don't want the stupid medallion, and you can throw it in the trash compactor, or even trade it to Jack for a Shen Gong Wu…_

_So yeah, I'm gone, and you probably won't see me again._

_Clay: I hope you're happy when you're the only normal guy in the temple._

_Kim: Again, I hope you like your present._

_Omi: Just think! No non-apprentice like me to weigh you down. I know how much you love to remind me of your rank, but I know you'll be real happy to have me out._

_Master Fung: Don't worry, I'm sure control over my power boost will come soon. I promise I won't use my element or my kung fu to hurt anyone. I guess it's back to street fighting if I get into any trouble…and there's no doubt I will, especially if my old 'friend', Armando, is still back in my good ole hometown._

_Anyway, if you're wondering, I have a place to stay, unless it got torn down…but I somehow doubt it._

_And, on final note, I'm sorry that I let everyone down… But everyone gives me the feeling that Master Fung should find a new Dragon of the Wind._

_-Raimundo_

Raimundo looked over the note and finally folded it up and put it on his now neat and tidy bed, laying his precious medallion on top of it.

He didn't know why he chose to leave the medallion behind, much less giving it to Kimiko, but it was like something was telling him to do it.

He swung his backpack over his shoulder and slid on the Golden Tiger Claws.

He took one last look at his room, making sure everything was in place, and then said, "Golden Tiger Claws!" And he used the Shen Gong Wu to rip the air to make a portal.

"Brazil, here I come," Raimundo said, jumping into the portal.

* * *

Me: (mumbles)

Oscar: (mechanical sigh)

Me: So Rai and Kim had a wee little arguement there...(very long pause)

You know the drill. Review if you want more, if you dont, dont reveiw telling me that you do want more because then that would be confusing.

Oh! almost forgot. dArkliTe-sPirit? That is a very good question. Wuya knew Rai was getting somewhat stronger, because of the wind that just came outta no where, but i don't think she knew it was the powerboost or she wouldve tried harder to turn Rai.

and SaphireStars? big LOL at the Mind Reader Conch being in Master Fung's robes. I just couldnt help but laugh... and a fact... the MRC activated after Rai became an apprentice, and this story is before he became an apprentice, so it's impossible that Master Fung would have it. (okay, so maybe it's a boring fact... lol)

see yahz!

-Kaisa


	8. Chapter 8

I. Have. Returned. Once. Again. Okay, so it's been a little while. I would have updated a bit sooner but i'm working on...(thinks) a_ few_ other fan fictions... (and of course this one.)

(gets chased by SaphireStars' tigers) Agh! I'm updating I'm updating already! OSCAR! HELP!

**Oscar:** (bored) they'll probably go away when you finish updating

Okay, I thank all reviewers because they are too nice!

_dArkliTe-sPirit_ - Me: (holding up Mind Reader Conch to ear...) hmmm...oh...yes... (sees everyone staring at her) (hides Conch up her sleave) (sweat drops) lol.  
and i knew i was listening to Green Day too much! lol. And i really should've added 'be careful what you wish for' SOMEWHERE. (grumbles) oh well, i should have thought of that when i wrote it.

**Oscar: **S--

**Me:** can you please use my pen name?

**Oscar:** FINE. _Kaisa_ does not own Xiaolin Showdown. At all. And probably never will.

**Me: ...** can't I dream?

**Oscar: **I suppose... But I am just stating the obvious.

**Me:** Never mind that. The readers want to read.

* * *

Kimiko found herself pounding on Raimundo's door again the next morning.

"Rai! Wake up, you have chores to do! I have the Orb of Tornami, and I'm _not_ afraid to use it!" she called.

No response. _This is going to be fun…,_ Kimiko thought evilly.

"You asked for it!" she said before she opened the door and prepared to throw water all over Raimundo's still sleeping form.

But she froze in midair when she noticed that the bed was empty. That the room was unnaturally clean. That Raimundo left his medallion resting on a slip of paper.

Did Raimundo already get up? Unlikely. But if he wasn't in his room, then where was he?

Kimiko went over to Raimundo's bed and looked at the medallion and the paper. _Rai wouldn't just leave his medallion here,_ she thought. _He wears it all the time._

She then picked up the piece of paper from under the medallion and unfolded it. Inside, there was a note — a note from Raimundo.

She read it, and then re-read it, not believing what she was reading. _Rai's gone back to Brazil! Oh, I knew I shouldn't have yelled at him the other day… Wasn't I listening to Master Fung? He said that Raimundo was somewhat vulnerable when he's in the middle of this power-gaining thing…_

_I can't believe he did this. I can't believe he gave me his medallion. I can't believe that he thought I'd throw it in the trash… or trade it for a Shen Gong Wu._

Kimiko finally came to her senses and rushed out of Raimundo's room, letter and medallion in hand. She swept past Omi and Clay, leaving them to first stare after her in wonder, and then follow her to where Master Fung was.

By the time that Omi and Clay got to where Kimiko and Master Fung were standing, Master Fung had already read the note.

"Raimundo has left the temple," he informed the two newcomers.

"Has he joined the Heylin side again?" Omi asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "I always _knew_ he was evil!"

Master Fung shook his head. "No, Omi, he did not go back to the Heylin side. He went back to Brazil…" He didn't bother exclaim why. "We must travel there immediately and bring Raimundo back."

"I reckon that Raimundo doesn't want to come back," Clay pointed out.

"We will bring him back anyway!" Omi said, a little embarrassed because he had thought straightaway that Raimundo went bad again.

"Wait… Master Fung, are you traveling with us?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes," Master Fung answered. "You will need me to find Raimundo… And with his new, uncontrolled power still developing, you may need my help."

* * *

Raimundo landed in front of the old orphanage. Since he definitely didn't want to sleep out on the streets, where gangsters would probably eat him alive, he decided that this would be the best place. 

He was even happier when he saw that the place had been closed down. The orphanage was still in perfect condition — or as perfect as it could get in this town. But every door and window was locked tight, and Raimundo saw that many people had tried to get in, trying to find somewhere safe to sleep.

But those people didn't have the Golden Tiger Claws.

He looked left and right, and then used the Golden Tiger Claws to drop him into his old room.

Dust coated everything in the small room, but that didn't bother Raimundo at the moment. All he was thinking about was how he was going to get used to this place again.

He stashed away the Golden Tiger Claws in his backpack, and then threw the bag into a corner.

His eyes were resting on his old cot. The ratty thing was looking pretty comfortable to Raimundo's tired eyes. He walked over and plopped himself onto it. But before he could even touch the cot, he froze in mid-motion, seeing that the old thing was _really_, _really_ dirty. Usually Raimundo wouldn't mind that much, but he didn't bring that much clothing and he didn't have a washing machine.

So he beat the cot until it was as clean as it was going to get.

Satisfied, Raimundo got on it gently, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Master Fung, Kimiko, Clay and Omi rode atop Dojo, en route to Brazil. 

"It'll be a while," Dojo called back to them as he left the Xiaolin Temple premises.

"Raimundo took the Golden Tiger Claws, as well," Master Fung said. "That is how he got to Brazil so quickly."

"But where in Brazil is he?" Kimiko asked.

"I do not know, but we will start by going to the town where Raimundo and his parents used to live in when he was very young. If we do not find him there, we will continue to search in the town where Raimundo was sent to when his parents died," Master Fung answered.

"But what if we do not find him in either of these places?" Omi questioned as he looked down at the scenery below.

"In Raimundo's letter, he mentioned that he was going back to his hometown, and my guess is that was one of those two towns."

"May I see the letter, Master Fung, sir?" Clay asked, holding his hand out. He and Omi were the only ones who hadn't read the letter.

"Yes!" Omi said. "I would like to read it as well. I was beginning to feel out of the circle!"

"Out of the loop," Kimiko corrected as Master Fung handed Omi and Clay the note.

Omi read it first. "Oh, this is most disturbing…"

"What?" Clay asked curiously, trying to peek at the letter over Omi's shoulder.

Omi handed it to Clay. "Raimundo's penmanship needs much practice…"

Clay groaned and read the note over quickly. "Hey, Kim, I didn't know you wished that Raimundo would leave."

"I didn't!" Kimiko protested. _Stupid boys, they never understand anything…_

"Well you musta done _something_ that made Raimundo think that," Clay pointed out calmly. "I don't think he'd run off for no reason."

"And who is this Armando that Raimundo mentions?" Omi inquired, but when he received no response, he took it as a "We-have-no-idea".

* * *

"Well! If it isn't Raimundo, in the flesh… Where've you been for the last year?" a boy named Kye asked the next day as he flexed his muscles menacingly. "Armando sure has missed beating you up… It's too bad he moved about three months after you disappeared. Now I'm in charge." 

"Congratulations," Raimundo said sarcastically, watching the very muscular seventeen-year-old boy closely.

Kye smirked. "And since you vanished for a year, I figure that we have a lot of catching up to do." He punched one fist into the other hand.

"As much as I'd love a trip down memory lane, I think I have some…stuff to do. So see yah!" And Raimundo tried to make it out of the alleyway. But before he could get out of the mouth, two more thugs blocked his way and grabbed him by his shoulders.

The two new thugs pinned him against the wall, as Raimundo fought against them. His effort was in vain, and he watched as Kye loomed over him, looking like a tiger about to strike.

_Welcome back to your hometown, Rai,_ he thought to himself as he braced himself against Kye's first punch.

* * *

"We looked everywhere, Master Fung. He's not here. Maybe we should go on to the next town," Kimiko suggested. After the long flight yesterday, Dojo had set down, and the five had went to a hotel for the night. 

"We have only been looking for a few hours, young one. You must not be so impatient," Master Fung replied.

"This is a very pretty town!" Omi exclaimed. "Raimundo must have liked living here!"

"If I recall correctly, Raimundo didn't live here for a very long time," Master Fung stated. "I am pretty sure that he only lived here until he was four years old, and then he got moved to the orphanage."

Omi thought for a second. "He's been in the orphanage for…about ten years!" He couldn't imagine someone staying in an orphanage for _that_ long. "How long are we going to search here?"

"Until we either find Raimundo, or until we know that he is not here," Master Fung replied.

"Umm, not to mean any disrespect, Master Fung, but _why_ exactly do we need to find Raimundo?" Omi asked, trying not to sound mean.

Master Fung turned his eyes to gaze upon Omi. "Raimundo is a part of your team, Omi. He is a Chosen One, and he was chosen for a reason. You will need him to defeat evil, because we need all four of the Chosen Ones."

"But why not choose another Dragon of the Wind, like Raimundo suggested?"

"It does not work that way, young one. Raimundo cannot be so easily replaced…" Master Fung let this sink in before saying, "Come, we will ask some civilians if they have seen Raimundo…"

* * *

that was the dumbest chapter-ending i've had so far.

**Oscar**: You know the drill. Review if you want more. Don't review if you don't. Flamers are mean and are out to hurt people. (but that's our opinion)... And _Kaisa_ would still like to thank people. (whispers)Sheesh, can she make it any more boring!

**Me:** I wanna thank my two friends...even though they never read what i write (and probably won't everread this), but i just want to thank them anyway (hugs for one, and really stretched out hugs for my friend that now lives...a long way away from me)

And i wanna thank...my oldest sister over in Germany, because she's the only one who really cares how many reviews I get (even though she is too busy with classes to read this anyway)

And i wanna thank LiveJournal! (**Oscar:** What? Why? They have no reason to be thanked. **Me:** Oops, sorry, it just came out because i'm writing in my LJ right now...)

See you all soon.

-Kaisa

(**Oscar:** And ME. OSCAR!)


	9. Chapter 9

(sneaks around)

hi... (shifty eyes)

**Me:** they arent here yet, are they, Oscar? ... (hides behind Oscar)

**Oscar: **If they were here, we would know.

**Me:** You gotta protect me

**Oscar**: Okay...fine then... But I do not think they will harm you...

**Me: **(hugs Oscar) So? They still have TEETH.

(SaphireStars' tigers jump into the room)

**Me: **ooooohhhh nooooooooooooo... they're hhhheeeeeeerrreee!

**Oscar:** If i had human eyes, i would roll them. _Kaisa_ does not own Xiaolin Showdown, and---

**Me: **I have to answer the reviewers! (**Oscar**: (in backround) FINE...)

azure x emerald- thank you verrrry much for your comments

Rave Slave - we've been getting a lot of that 'Omi is such a damn bastard' stuff... lol

Ranma Higurashi- it's pronounced Kai (huh, ryhmes with Rai...) I don't know why i made that the kid's name, maybe it's short for something, or maybe it's a nickname, i really don't know...

**Oscar: **(protecting me from tigers) On with the story...

* * *

Raimundo sank to the ground of his room with a loud groan. How could he let Kye and his gang catch up to him like that? If only he had used his kung fu, or maybe his element.

But no, he had promised Master Fung. And if keeping that promise meant a few…minor…injuries, then so be it.

Raimundo cursed himself for not bringing bandages, or antiseptic. But _no_, he hadn't thought of _that_.

His jeans were ripped all over the place, mainly the knees, dry blood around the holes. Raimundo knew that he must have gotten a ton of scrapes all over his legs when Kye threw him really hard so he skidded across the asphalt.

He had gotten a fair amount of bruises and cuts elsewhere, from all of Kye's punches. Raimundo had never realized how strong Armando's former second-in-command was, but he was convinced that Kye was way stronger than Armando ever was.

He had gotten out of the orphanage in the first place to go and get some food. The only things that were working in the place were the toilets and the showers. No use when you're hungry. So he had used the Golden Tiger Claws to get out, and before he knew it, there was Kye.

Raimundo was sure he could have used the Golden Tiger Claws at one point so he could save himself some injuries, but how would the witnesses react? Raimundo knew how they would react. They would be power-hungry, and go hunting after him and his Shen Gong Wu. And that was the last thing he needed at the moment.

But after Kye had let him go, Raimundo had finally been able to get some food, and return to his room.

Raimundo once again laid himself gently down on the cot, finding himself thinking about the Xiaolin Temple. Were the others okay? Were they happy he was gone? Did Master Fung find a replacement for him? What did Kimiko do with his medallion…?

* * *

The next morning, Kimiko sat on a chair, awaiting the return of the others and rubbing Raimundo's gold medallion. She had brought it with her because she wanted to give it back to him when they found him.

She looked down at the medallion and wondered how exactly Raimundo got a hold of it.

Just the thought of Raimundo made Kimiko cringe. _She_ was the one who had practically finalized his plans that night when she had yelled at him. Of course, the others had their own part in Raimundo's runaway. Omi was the one who always unintentionally hurting Raimundo. And what was even worse, Omi didn't know that he was doing it. Clay wasn't really the one for words when it came to hurting Raimundo, but his laughter at Omi's and Kimiko's jokes about him was enough. And her? She always listened to Omi hurt Raimundo, but she never stood up for him. She just sat there and did _nothing_, if not laugh.

Kimiko scolded herself. How could they have been so _clueless?_

She was now very determined to find Raimundo, but she somehow had the feeling that he wasn't in _this_ town, but the other one. But Master Fung said that they had to be absolutely _sure_ that Raimundo wasn't in that town before moving on.

She just hoped Raimundo was alright.

* * *

"We will be arriving in the next town in a few minutes," Master Fung announced to the Xiaolin Apprentices.

"So Rai _has_ to be in this next town, right?" Kimiko asked hopefully.

"It is not certain, but if he is not there, I do not know where else he would go," Master Fung answered. He thought for a moment, and then perked up. "Dojo, remember when you sensed the Serpent's Tail, even though it activated a long time ago, and you followed your sense to find Raimundo and Wuya?"

Dojo got it. "So you want me to try and sense the Golden Tiger Claws, even though they activated a _really_ long time ago."

Master Fung gave an affirmative.

"Of course, I can only sense its position if someone is using it… I'll have to tune my senses to the Golden Tiger Claws… And then next time Raimundo uses it, I'm sure I could find it."

"Good. But for now, let us go to the other town that I suspect Raimundo may be hiding. We will search there until Dojo gets a lock on the Golden Tiger Claw's position," Master Fung explained.

Raimundo used the Golden Tiger Claws to once again teleport himself to the outside of the orphanage.

_Okay. Sneak…sneak…no one will see you…,_ Raimundo thought as he crept through the streets. His new plan was not to be oblivious of the things around him, and sneak places so he could get some more food. He hoped that Kye wouldn't notice him. He couldn't see him, but Raimundo could _tell_ that Kye was close…very close…

And if this plan didn't work, there was always tomorrow.

He was sneaking along, minding his own business, when _it_ happened again. Two pairs of familiar feeling hands grabbed him and dragged him to an alleyway.

_Don't these jerks have anything better to do other than beat me up!_ Raimundo thought to himself before he saw Kye. He sighed inwardly. _Well, I can devise another plan while they beat me up… If I'm not in too much pain to think, that is.

* * *

_

"Ooohh! There they are!" Dojo called back to his four passengers as shivers went up and down his spine. "The Golden Tiger Claws are _definitely_ down there!" He pointed one of his fingers to the town that they were heading to. "Ah! Raimundo must have just used the Golden Tiger Claws… He's down there all right…"

Dojo quickly landed and shrunk to his smaller size before anyone else would notice.

The five looked around, but they didn't see any Raimundo.

"We will ask around," Master Fung said, and they hurried off, knowing that they were hot on Raimundo's tail.

* * *

Raimundo felt a sharp pain in his lower right leg and upper right arm as Kye threw him to the asphalt again.

He glanced down and saw a sharp piece of glass protruding from his leg. He winced, pulled it out quickly, and tried to get back up. Someone must have broken a window nearby, because there was glass everywhere.

Raimundo could tell that his arm had a deep slice in it from another piece of glass. He could feel the blood from both glass wounds oozing out. He looked to Kye, who was about five feet away from him, and decided that it was time to put Plan B into action.

Raimundo started to run as fast as he could away from Kye, ignoring the pain from the numerous cuts and bruises. _Down this street, up that street, got to lose Kye… Left, right, right, right!_ Raimundo said each direction in his mind as he turned a corner. He knew this town like the back of his hand, and he was determined to lose Kye and his two stupid thugs. But as he rounded another corner, he ran into someone that he thought he would never see again…

* * *

"Yes. I just saw him a few minutes ago… Looked like your friend was in trouble," said a storekeeper.

Kimiko thanked him for this information and walked away. She had asked everyone she had run into if they had seen Raimundo. She wondered _what_ kind of trouble Raimundo was in…

She was coming up to a corner, but before she could turn it, someone ran right smack-dab into her, leaving something sticky on her hand. "Ew!" she exclaimed once she felt the stuff.

The boy that had run into her had just given her a glance, got up and kept running. He wore a white but blood and dirt stained T-shirt, along with torn up jeans with similar stains. His hair was a muddy brown, but Kimiko could barely notice it because he went by so fast. She watched as the boy skidded to a stop and turned sharply left.

She looked at the sticky stuff that was left on her hand, and freaked out when she saw it was blood. She took out a paper towel from her pocket, cleaned her hand off, and discarded the now red paper towel.

Kimiko was about to keep looking for Raimundo, but another person almost smashed into her.

"Where'd he go!" he shouted. This young man was around the age of seventeen, extremely muscular and had dark hair. He stared at her and waited for an answer.

"Who?" she asked.

"Raimundo! You know, that dumb kid that just ran past you? Where'd he go?"

Kimiko almost gasped at the name. _That was Rai?_ She finally pointed away from where Raimundo went and the young man sprinted off.

Kimiko then ran off in the direction that she had seen Raimundo run off in. She passed Omi, Clay and Master Fung on her way to catch up with Raimundo, and the other three figured that she had found something and followed her.

Kimiko turned left at the exact point that Raimundo did, and spotted him in the front of an old looking building. She saw him use the Golden Tiger Claws, and like that, he was gone.

"He's in that building!" Dojo said from Master Fung's shoulder. "I can sense the Golden Tiger Claws…they're in there…"

But they realized that everything was locked up tight.

"There is only one way we can get in there," Omi said, drawing out the Serpent's Tail. "I shall go in and talk sense into Raimundo."

Kimiko laughed slightly. "Um, no offense, Omi, but I don't think you're the right one for the job…"

The other three nodded in agreement, leaving Omi looking a little surprised.

"And I don't think I will be able to do it," Clay said evenly. "How 'bout you, Kimi?"

Kimiko shook her head. "No, I don't think Rai will be very overjoyed to see me… Master Fung, will you go?"

"I see we do not have any other choice," Master Fung replied as he took the Serpent's Tail from Omi.

After Master Fung had left, Kimiko took out a Shen Gong Wu out of her own pocket — the Falcon's Eye. She held it up to her eye and whispered the Wu's name, activating it and looking into the abandoned orphanage.

She then saw Raimundo. He looked like such a wreck, blood and mud everywhere. Kimiko noticed that he was limping slightly, due to a deep cut in his lower right leg, and Kimiko wondered how he could have run so fast with such a cut.

She couldn't stand seeing Raimundo anymore, so she finally handed the Wu to Clay, who had asked to see.

* * *

**Me:** Okay.

**Oscar:** They're catching up to you, you know.

**Me:** Of course I know!

**Oscar:** Review if you wish, and if you don't like it, don't review, and there are much better stories out there that you could be reading.

**Me:** Also, if Mom lets me go on tonight, I'll put another chapter on.

**Oscar:** WHAT!

**Me: **I'm feeling really nice today.

**Oscar:** O...kay...

-Oscar

**(Me:** HEY! That's where i'm supposed to put '-Kaisa'!)

-Kaisa


	10. Chapter 10

And here we have it. updates a-plenty. you guys are soooo lucky

dArkliTe-sPirit - yeah, i know, right? we all want to kill Kye... (XP)

SaphireStars- ... don't i get a plushie too? (and heck yeah, i love everyone who encouraged me to continue this story)

and a big thank you (and a big hug if you want) to ALL reviewers.

I do not own XS. so there. told yah so...

(thoughts: Where the hell is Oscar?)

* * *

Raimundo hurried to pack some stuff up, not bothering to clean his scrapes or change his clothes. He knew that Master Fung, Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Dojo were here, and he knew that they were looking for him. _For some reason…,_ he added to himself. So he was getting ready to go somewhere else. And he had to hurry, before—

"Raimundo," said a voice from behind him.

Too late.

Raimundo turned to look at him. "Ehm… Hey, Master Fung…" His face suddenly lit up. Maybe they weren't after _him_. "I guess you're here to get the Golden Tiger Claws back." He tossed them to Master Fung, who caught them easily. "There you go. Nice seeing you. Bye."

"Raimundo, we came for you. You did not have to leave the temple. As much as you want to deny it, we need you there."

_To do what? Chores?_ Raimundo asked Master Fung mentally.

"We cannot simply get another Dragon of the Wind, because you are still the Dragon of the Wind. We need all four Chosen Ones to defeat evil, and that means you must come back to the temple."

"But—!"

"You underestimate your power, Raimundo. You are more useful than you think," Master Fung said.

"Oh, great, did Kimiko tell you what she found out about me when she used the Red Robin?"

"No, she did not," Master Fung answered, and Raimundo just thought that it was a matter of time before Kimiko spills everything that she knew. "But I am assuming that you did as I said and forgave her?"

"Yeah, I said that I forgave her, except she didn't believe me. And she was right not to believe me, because I can't say that I forgive her when I just don't _mean_ it," Raimundo replied. "So Kimiko got all pissed off at me and we got into this argument…" His sentence trailed off. "But…uh…that's not what you came here to talk about."

"Yes, indeed. You will come back with us now."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"You are coming no matter what you say," Master Fung said. "So I suggest you come with us willingly."

"Is that a threat?" Raimundo asked suspiciously.

"If you choose to take it that way." Master Fung then used the Golden Tiger Claws to open up a portal. He stuck his head through it, and then came back out. Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Dojo also came out of the portal and into Raimundo's room.

"We will stay here for the night," Master Fung said.

Raimundo was about to protest, about to tell Master Fung that they could just take the 'Tiger Claw Express' right out of there. But he held back, thinking that he would like to spend a little more time in Brazil, even though this part of Brazil was particularly scummy.

Omi looked around curiously. "This is where you lived for ten years?" he asked Raimundo.

"Who told you that?" Raimundo inquired, a little defensively.

"Master Fung, of course!" Omi replied brightly.

"Of course," Raimundo mumbled as he turned away from the others and pretended to look for something in his backpack.

Omi still paced around, looking over everything thoroughly. "Well, it was cleaner when you lived here before, right?"

"Not really," Raimundo replied. "It's not like we had a maid."

Omi hmm-ed thoughtfully before leaving the room to check out the rest of the place.

Raimundo grabbed a towel from his backpack and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower and sticking the towel in there because the sink didn't work.

Damp towel in hand, he took a seat and began to roll up his pant leg. The dirt that had gotten on his leg was beginning to irritate the cuts that were there, so Raimundo figured that he might as well clean it up now.

He hissed slightly when the towel touched the deep cut on his leg, the cut burning painfully.

"What are you doing now, my friend?" Omi asked as he walked through the open door. When he saw Raimundo's cuts, his eyes widened. "You have injuries?" He stared at the blood as if he had never seen any before.

"Yeah…sure, nothing serious," Raimundo said nonchalantly before rolling up his other pant leg.

Omi's eyes went even wider at the sight of more cuts, and his expression made him look very innocent. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it tickles," Raimundo replied sarcastically. "Of course it hurts."

"Which is it? Tickles or hurts?" Omi asked, not understanding Raimundo's sarcasm.

"Hurts."

"Oh," Omi said. "I think we brought some bandages… Do you want them?"

"Sure, why not?"

Nodding, Omi left the bathroom and came back to the room where the others were. They looked at him questioning expressions on.

"Raimundo is cleaning his injuries," Omi explained as he found the first aid kit that they had brought with them.

Kimiko came up to him. "Here, let me take those." She took the bandages from Omi and made her way to the bathroom.

She saw Raimundo using a wet towel to clean some of his cuts on his legs, and Kimiko could spot the cut that was making him limp.

She tried to remain emotionless as she handed him the bandages.

"Thanks," he muttered to her.

"How'd you get that?" she asked, indicating the deep cut.

Raimundo looked down at the cut again. "I got that today when I got thrown on the asphalt… I guess someone broke a window or something, 'cause there was glass all over the place. So when I landed, my leg and arm got cut by the glass." He bandaged the deep cut. "I swear there must still be glass in this one…"

"Who was that guy who was chasing after you?" Kimiko inquired as Raimundo kept bandaging the rest of the cuts on his legs.

"The guy's name is Kye. And he's never alone. He's always got those stupid, but incredibly strong, sidekicks of his trailing after him."

"And _why_ was he chasing after you?"

Raimundo sighed. "It's a really long story, Kimiko. It all goes back to Kye's best friend named Armando…and…" Raimundo paused. "It's just a long story."

The name _Armando_ clicked in Kimiko's mind, and she instantly was curious. But it was obvious that Raimundo didn't want to talk about it, so she let it go — for now. She dug into her pocket and handed him something.

"Here's this back…"

Raimundo took his medallion and fastened it back around his neck. "Thanks…"

Kimiko was thinking. _So how exactly did Raimundo get all those cuts on his leg? Just from that broken glass? And he said that he got thrown on the asphalt. What exactly did that mean? And what happened with this Armando guy, and why was this 'Kye' chasing after him?_

"Why'd you leave, Rai?" she asked. "Why'd you just have to leave?"

Raimundo shook his head and paused. "To grant your wish, of course."

Kimiko glared at him. "Both you and me know that there's more to it than that. 'Granting my wish' was just an _excuse_ and you know it."

Raimundo shrugged and began to clean and bandage the cuts on his arms.

Kimiko was surprised to see even _more_ cuts. _What happened?_ she asked herself again, almost expecting an answer.

She tried to change the subject by saying, "I haven't felt any of your power boost wind lately…"

Raimundo gave her a half-smile. "That's because you haven't been _around_ me lately." He shrugged again. "It hasn't happened today. _Yet_." He emphasized the word _yet_ as if he dreaded the moment when his wind would start up again.

"How do you know it will happen today?"

Raimundo slapped another bandage on his arm. "Because it happens all the time."

"But what if you have control now, and that's why it hasn't happened yet?"

Raimundo shook his head. "Believe me when I say that I will know when I have control. And frankly, I hope control comes soon, because…" he let his sentence trail off.

"Because what?" Kimiko asked.

"Um, it's nothing." Raimundo stood up and looked up and down his bandaged body. "How do I look? Like a mummy?"

Kimiko laughed a little. "Not really… But you missed a spot." She pointed to his head.

Raimundo looked into the grimy mirror over the inoperative sink and saw a cut on his forehead. "Oh, forgot about that one."

After he was done bandaging it, he and Kimiko walked back to the other room.

"I _feel_ like a mummy…," Raimundo grumbled as he limped slightly back to the room. He grabbed his backpack and fished out a new set of clothes, and then left the room again.

"Do you know what happened to Raimundo?" Master Fung asked Kimiko after Raimundo was definitely out of hearing range.

Kimiko shook her head. She could tell that the others were curious, but there was little that she could tell them. But when she looked to Master Fung, he seemed to look like he had a pretty good idea as to what happened, but she guessed that he didn't want to assume anything or worry everyone by telling them the worst scenario.

She once again looked around the room. _I can't believe Raimundo lived in this dump for ten years,_ she thought. _I wonder if he left anything behind when he left with Master Fung…_

When Raimundo came back, he realized that everyone wouldn't be able to fit in his old little room for the whole night, so he suggested that the others look for another room nearby.

They took his advice, and everyone left, except for Kimiko. She gave a look to Master Fung, silently telling him that she would be along in a few minutes.

"So this is where you spent your younger years…," she started.

Raimundo looked to her and nodded. "Well, actually, I stayed here a lot when I was really young, but I just kept sneaking out after I turned nine. After that, I only really slept here."

"Why'd you sneak out?" she asked.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you kidding? Who wouldn't sneak out? This place was so _boring!_ When there are only two kids here, it gets real boring…real fast. Especially if the two kids hate each other's guts. And after that dude got adopted, I just kept sneaking out. It was so much better out there anyway. Better food, anyway."

"Then why didn't you just sneak out of here and _stay_ out there?"

"I was thinking about it, right before I turned eleven. But once I turned eleven, that other kid got adopted, and the streets became more…ah…dangerous…for me. I couldn't just run away then. I would still sneak out of course, and I don't know how I slipped into the avoidance stance so easily…must be from years of practice…guess I'm a bit rusty… But I needed somewhere safe to sleep. And that was here," Raimundo replied.

"Who were you avoiding?" Kimiko inquired, almost sitting down a crate, but jumping back up when she saw that it was terribly dirty.

"Um… Just some people I didn't exactly want to see," Raimundo said evasively.

"How do you even know this is your old room?" Kimiko asked with yet another look around. "I mean, things must have changed…"

"I know this place like the back of my hand," Raimundo exclaimed. "I think I would know my own room. And even if I didn't…I would know how to find out."

"And how would you find out?"

Raimundo brought her over to his cot and kneeled down, eyes glittering mischievously.

Kimiko kneeled beside him curiously, and he pointed to a spot on the wall where _Raimundo_ was carved in sloppy letters.

"I stole another kid's penknife and carved that in there when I was seven," Raimundo recalled when they got up. He then turned his head and began to cough violently.

"Sorry," he choked out when he finally stopped.

"So how exactly did you get your injuries?" Kimiko asked, trying to sound offhand, but disappointed herself when she heard the slightly worried tremor at the end of her sentence.

Raimundo didn't seem to hear it though. He shifted nervously and looked to the ground. "Uh, just getting a taste of home sweet home…"

_More like getting a taste of blood_, he corrected to himself when he tasted blood in his mouth.

Kimiko shook her head. "No, really, tell me. It's not like you have anything to hide."

Raimundo thought about it. Why didn't he want to tell Kimiko about a couple of guys who just happened to enjoy making him bleed?

_Maybe because she'll think I'm a wimp for not being able to fight off those guys? Well, that's not my fault, they're like three times as strong as I am, and about three years older too! And I promised Master Fung that I wouldn't use my element or kung fu, so what was I supposed to do? I was pinned! Do you think I wanted those guys to kick my ass?_ Raimundo thought, sighing out loud and rubbing his forehead.

He had a headache. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to do anything except go to sleep. At least when you're asleep you can't feel the pain.

"So did Master Fung drag you here to find me?" Raimundo asked, trying to get Kimiko off her previous question. Maybe she would get tired and go away, so he could sleep…

"No, Rai, we came because we _wanted_ to. As hard as it is for you to believe, we actually wanted to find you," Kimiko answered.

Raimundo didn't answer, but he shook his head in response.

Kimiko stared at him. "How can you think we don't care about you? Did you think that we would just let you run out?"

"You did last time," Raimundo replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I went to the Heylin side. You didn't care then. You were more than willing to let me run out. Over and over, I thought that I should come back. But why come back to no one who cared? If you guys really cared, you would have at least tried to get me back. But no, once I turned, we were complete and total enemies. The only time you actually _tried_ was when I was your last hope and your lives were threatened!" Raimundo retorted, a hint of resent tracing his voice. "But I came back anyway. I thought 'better late than never'. But maybe I was wrong!"

Kimiko folded her arms across her chest and turned away, scowling. "You're stupid if you believe that. Why can't you just see what's right in front of you face?"

"Well. Why don't you just _tell_ me what you think is right in front of my face?"

"You just can't see that we care about you, Rai. We're your friends, and you just can't seem to accept that. You just think that we treat you like crap, and we _don't_. Where the hell did you learn that kind of distrust?" Kimiko asked angrily.

Raimundo glared at her. "Maybe I learned that I can't trust people. Maybe I learned that appearances can be deceiving."

Kimiko mirrored his glare. "Haven't you ever had friends before? Because if you have, you could have fooled me. What kind of friend are you!"

Raimundo looked down, not answering either question. He didn't know what kind of friend he was… And did he ever have friends before…?

He looked up again, to Kimiko's expecting eyes. She was obviously waiting for an answer.

But all she received was an instant icy wind.

She threw up her hands once she felt the wind. "So that's your answer, is it? What's wrong, Rai? Feeling bad about stuff? Well you should, for the way you've been treating us all!"

_I hate this power boost!_ Raimundo thought angrily. _Why does it always have to just come up?_

"You know what! You deserve to be punished, deserve to be hurt." Kimiko said without thinking, her anger with Raimundo consuming her. "Be ready for a nasty surprise. Because sooner or later, it's gonna happen." Her mind instantly scrambled for something she could do…

Raimundo's wind grew. _Something nasty…?_ "What in the heck are you tal—"

"New Shen Gong Wu, people!" Dojo called as he came into the room, Omi, Clay and Master Fung trailing behind him.

Dojo tensed slightly when he saw Raimundo and Kimiko, sensing that he and the others had burst in on a…heated…argument. _Okay, so heated isn't the word_, Dojo thought when he felt the wind.

"You four will go with Dojo to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu, and I will go back to the temple," Master Fung said, breaking the silence.

The four nodded in agreement, and they were off.

* * *

haha! there you have it. i said i would update again, and i did not lie!

you know the drill, so i won't bother explaining it. (whispers) review if you want more, don't if you don't. (what? is that my motto now?)

(and where the heck is Oscar!)

-Kaisa


	11. Chapter 11

**Oscar:** iiiiiiiiiii'mmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaack! (under breath) Kaisa's right, that IS fun! Hello hello one and all! And now I am going to answer reviews!

_ArcherGirl87_- I'm back! I was...uh...getting some oil...yeah. Getting tons of rust out of my joints...yeah... I was chopping a tree... and then it began to rain, right? And I stood there for a while until a girl came and oiled me. Great story, huh? Oh, and I assume Omi was just trying to be considerate for once...

_Elemental-Zero_- I think Kaisa would say 'They have fan-alerts too? AWESOME!'

_Dark Miroku_- Kaisa can e-mail you chapter eight if you want

And we would like to thank all other reviewers as well (Do you want a mechanical hug? I won't squeeze...too...tight...)

Kaisa does not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way. However, she does own the Red Robin (earlier) and the Hisachu View Screen (this chapter) Kaisa and I do not know if the word 'Hisachu' means anything, but to us, it is just... what was that word?... Oh, "gibberish"

Oscar Note: In this chapter, there is one note in parenthesis--that would be these: ( )-- and it will say O/N, which i dubbed 'Oscar Note'.

(drinks from can of CocaOil) Okay, let's go!

* * *

"So what does this Shen Gong Wu do?" Kimiko asked when they were on their way to where the new Shen Gong Wu was hidden.

"Uh, it's complicated," Dojo replied. "The Hisachu View Screen looks kind of like the Reversing Mirror, except when you use it on someone, it has a quite different effect. You point the Screen at someone, and that person sees all their worst memories, essentially." He paused. "And uh… I'm pretty sure there's something else… What was it? Um… Oh yeah… You know when you have a memory of something that happened awhile ago, and when you think about it, you don't remember all the details? Well, with the Hisachu View Screen, you will see the memories crystal clear, every detail shining through. I don't think we want Jack to get this one…"

"Ah ha! The Hisachu View Screen will have little effect on me!" Omi exclaimed proudly. "I barely _have_ bad memories! I have many quite good ones." He sighed. "I have a very happy life."

Kimiko ignored him and went on with her questions. "So this person who's seeing their worst memories… Can't he just close his eyes?"

"He could, but it wouldn't help. Close your eyes, run away, it doesn't matter. Once the View Screen is used on someone, it doesn't stop until it's finished," Dojo replied.

Raimundo was about to comment on this, but got cut off when Omi shouted, "Look! It is the Hisachu View Screen!"

And little Omi jumped off Dojo, fell ten feet to the ground, landed squarely on his feet and raced to the Shen Gong Wu.

"Thanks for pointing it out, cue ball!" Jack Spicer called to him, flying over to the Wu, Jack-Bots trailing behind. He smiled evilly at the four dragons-in-training and shouted an all too familiar command: "JACK-BOTS! ATTACK!"

Omi looked to Clay, the two of them exchanging a silent agreement. "Kimiko! Raimundo! Get the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi yelled, before he and Clay went to destroy the Jack-Bots.

Kimiko felt like venting some anger, so she headed straight for Jack, who almost had just gotten his hands on the Shen Gong Wu.

"Judullet Flip, fire!" she cried out, flipping to Jack, fire beginning to engulf her hands and feet, making her powerful indeed. She quickly sent a ball of fire at Jack's head. The ball of fire began to grow smaller as it got closer to Jack.

But Jack flew up with his helicopter pack, making Kimiko's ball of fire hit his hands. "Agh!" he yelled, his hands getting burnt, and the Hisachu View Screen falling from his hands.

Kimiko was about to grab the Wu, when a dozen Jack-Bots surrounded her.

Jack did his trademark evil laugh as he picked up the View Screen. He was about to fly off again, when yet someone else stood in his way.

"You can't stop me!" Jack said to Raimundo. "I already have my hands on this Wu, so you might as well move it!"

But Raimundo ignored him, preparing to attack.

"Use the Hisachu View Screen!" shouted Wuya, who had just floated in beside Jack. "Use it! Use it _now_!"

Jack pointed the Screen at Raimundo and quickly said, "Hisachu View Screen!"

There was a flash of light from the View Screen, and Raimundo stared at it for a second. He then fell back, landing on the grass and trying to cover his eyes with his arm.

Jack was confused. Of course he knew what the Hisachu View Screen _did_, but he hadn't really expected what he was seeing. He looked to the View Screen, but it remained blank to his eyes.

"Why can't _I_ see anything?" he asked Wuya.

"Because it's doing its work on Raimundo right now," she replied, a predatory smiled stretching across her ghostly face while she watched Raimundo.

Clay, Kimiko and Omi had finally finished off the Jack-Bots, and were now rushing over to Raimundo.

"What did you do!" Omi shouted. "What force of evil have you used on him?"

Jack held up the View Screen offhandedly, yawning and flying away. But Wuya seemed hesitant to go. Jack stared at her for a second.

"Come on, Wuya! We're leaving!"

"But, Jack… It's just getting to the good part!" Wuya said, not taking her eyes off Raimundo.

"Wuya!" Jack shouted sternly. "You are always telling me that I always waste my time bragging when I find a Shen Gong Wu, and that the losers always get it because I stay around too long. Well, you're making me stay too long! Do you want this Wu or not!"

Wuya finally groaned and followed him, Jack throwing an "Another victory for Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" to them before disappearing from sight.

The three Xiaolin Apprentices were still looking over Raimundo, who was lying on the grass. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his hands to his head, trying to stop the unseen forces that were making him relive the worst moments of his life.

"How do we stop it?" Kimiko asked Dojo, thinking that he might have an answer.

Dojo gave a hopeless hand gesture. "There isn't a way. We're just going to have to wait it out, and hope he's okay when he comes out of it."

"The Hisachu View Screen is most evil," Omi proclaimed. "I should not have sent Raimundo after the Shen Gong Wu. After all, he is not even an apprentice."

Raimundo began to hyperventilate, drops of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I wonder why it is taking so long for Raimundo to relive his worst enemies," Omi said, once again looking down at Raimundo. "I do not think he has many."

Kimiko turned away angrily, her argument with Raimundo coming back. "Well, I don't care what happens to him now."

The other three stared at her.

"Hmph. He deserves it. Now I don't have to waste my time punishing him, because I'm sure this will do," she went on.

Clay was about to ask Kimiko why Raimundo needed to be 'punished', when something happened.

Raimundo lurched up and gasped loudly, eyes opening, but not seeing. He jumped on his feet. "No! Just go away! I _don't _want to see that!" he cried, looking up to the sky, but still not seeing anything but his memory.

He then put his hands to his head again, closing his eyes and looking down, a huge wind beginning to pick up.

The wind went around Raimundo at frightening speed, and the others were fighting to not get blown away.

Suddenly a tornado made of cold wind appeared around Raimundo, but instead of sucking things _in_, the tornado shoved everyone _away_ from it.

The others got thrown a few feet, and they scrambled behind a boulder.

Dojo was breathing heavily. "Don't…worry…kids…Raimundo's going to be alright…I hope…"

"Yes! The wind will die down and Raimundo will be quite alright!" Omi exclaimed.

But the others didn't hear him. They were watching the tornado, captivated by it. The roaring of the wind was deafening, and the four didn't dare move out from behind the boulder, in fear that they would get blown away.

About fifteen minutes later, the tornado finally died down. The four who were hiding behind the boulder hurried over to Raimundo, who was now on his knees, staring blankly at his hands. Clay was the first one who was brave enough to approach Raimundo.

"Raimundo?" he asked, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Raimundo jumped up and looked at him. "Clay?" He looked to the others. "Omi? Dojo? Kimiko?" He wondered briefly if this was a memory or reality, but then realized that this was reality.

He brushed himself off, pretending that nothing happened. Pretending that he didn't get 'Hisachu-View-Screen-a-tized'(O/N: That's what Kaisa's brothers would have called it). Pretending that the power boost to his wind element didn't get out of hand — _way_ out of hand — again.

"Um, let's get going," he said, getting on the now full-sized Dojo.

The three apprentices looked to each other quizzically, wondering what exactly was going on. They finally hopped on Dojo and the dragon flew them all off.

Raimundo tried to keep his face emotionless, but he knew his wind was blowing around again. Luckily for him, Dojo was flying so fast, the others couldn't tell Raimundo's wind from the regular wind. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Every single bad memory, even the ones he barely remembered, perfectly clear, as if he was living it all over again. He could see _every_ little detail.

And that's what he hated.

The last memory he had seen…the one that he couldn't stand. He had relived the moment he saw his parents dead.

Raimundo could picture the entire scene in his head.

He had been coming inside from playing outdoors. He had called for his parents, wanting someone to fix him some lunch, but he hadn't received an answer. Raimundo had shrugged it off, thinking that his parents just couldn't hear him; that they were in the other room. But once he had walked into the next room, he saw the thing that had scared him the most. He saw both of his parents, lying on the floor in a pool of their own blood, looking so pale…

But he had thought they were asleep, so he had warily repeated their names. No response.

He remembered realizing that they weren't _alive_ anymore. He remembered crying when he was told that they _weren't coming back_.

Raimundo shuddered involuntarily, cutting off his memory. _I don't remember it being so bad. I don't remember it being that—_ His thoughts choked off. When he was young, sure it looked bad, but not _that_ bad. And when he was young, he couldn't connect any dots as to what happened.

But he could see every little detail, he could see the blood, he could see the pale faces, he could see—

Raimundo shuddered again, feeling small and cold. And there were so many other memories he had been forced to relive…

He tried to shove the thoughts away, tried to forget that what happened. But he couldn't. He wanted to throw up right then and there.

When they finally reached the temple, the four jumped off Dojo and Raimundo instantly began to walk toward the temple, but stopped when Clay said something.

"Raimundo. You gonna be alright, partner?"

Raimundo turned to him. "Yeah…I'll be fine, okay?"

"Well, you look awfully pale and sick," Kimiko pointed out, yet there was no sympathy in her voice. She had briefly wondered what memories Jack had made him relive, but she finally dismissed the thought and went on.

Raimundo shrugged and went into the temple, glad that the others hadn't mentioned his wind that they must have noticed.

But before he could go to his room, he got stopped by yet another person.

"Raimundo, did you and the others get the Hisachu View Screen?" Master Fung asked, seemingly ignoring the wind.

"Um, no, Jack got it. We tried our best and I almost had him…but…" His sentence trailed off, not wanting to tell Master Fung about what happened.

"Jack Spicer used the Hisachu View Screen on you." It wasn't a question.

Raimundo looked to Master Fung quizzically.

"Raimundo, honestly. With your wind, along with your sickly appearance, it was apparent that someone used the Hisachu View Screen on you," Master Fung said calmly. "I want you to know that I am here if you want to talk about your experience. Believe me, it will help to talk about it, because if you do not, the longer the effects will linger."

"Eh, thanks, Master Fung, but I think I can deal with it myself," Raimundo replied, not really wanting to discuss the matter.

"Very well," Master Fung said as Raimundo went back to his room.

* * *

**Oscar:** I really do hope you all enjoyed it. And if you were 'wondering' where Kaisa was...let's just say she's reallllllllly not in a cheery mood...

(Oscar's built in cell-phone rings)

**Oscar:** Yes?

**Kaisa:** (from phone) I heard that! And don't you go spilling my life here, because that's what i'm supposed to 'try' to do on LJ! _Click_

**Oscar:** I would roll my eyes if i could. (whispers) if anyone has a copy of "The Ancient Guide to TEENAGERS" I would kill to have it. (You know the whole review-drill...so hop to it. Or...whatever...)


	12. Chapter 12

**Oscar:** hello everyone! i am back again with another chappie!

First, i will answer reviews...

_Kosmic_ - yeah... Kaisa was thinking real hard on how to put that. she was thinking about writing a prequel, telling about what happened, but would that just be dumb or something? She's still making up her mind. suggestions are welcome. As for Kimiko and Raimundo... well, in a few chapters, (maybe two or three) Kimiko's gonna realize that she's been being a...well...a bitch... but Kaisa's still working on that part...

_SaphireStars - _(takes book) HAHA! Now i will figure everything out! But i can't let Kaisa find it... (puts Harry Potter dust-cover over book) Now she'll never know...

_Satoshi Silver Syoran_- You know what? I think Kaisa's mom needs it...

_dl-sPirit - _Kaisa will remember that if a flamer comes

_Dark Mirokuu_ - Okay ;) AndKaisa willthink about those SGW (got to admit, they sound pretty cool)

_Elemental-Zero - _I wonder if Kaisa will manage to 'amaze the hell out of you' again...

_Mako-Magic_ - Yeah, Kaisa knew it'd be obvious.

_azure x emerald_- Kaisa says "Ow!" for the poke, and strangly enough, she likes to see her favorite characters in pain as well... okay... for example, there is this one XS FF that she is writing--- (ring! RING!) Oops, my built in cell phone. hold on. Hello?

**Kaisa:** Oscar, don't waist time by telling people about that. hurry up and get on with it! (click)

**Oscar: **... moving on...

_TamerTerra_- About Clay... Kaisa thinks the secret for writing that character strangly eludes her and some other writers, and she doesnt want to portray him all wrong so...she's working on that.

And everyone? thanks for the reviews! That's what's keeping Kaisa on her feet. When she gets good reviews, she buys me a Coca-Oil! hahahahahahahaha...

Let's go... (begins to read The Ancient Guide to TEENAGERS)

* * *

The next day, Raimundo stayed in his room, not really caring if he missed breakfast or not. All night it was the same thing. The same memories all over again and again, playing around in his dreams. He thought he was about to go crazy after the first three hours, so he decided that he wasn't really tired anyway, so why sleep when you're not tired?

Raimundo was also pretty angry at Jack. The kid just _had_ to use the Hisachu View Screen? Just _had_ to see what it did? Just _had_ to make Raimundo remember the stuff that he was trying to forget?

_Ugh! I'm sick of staying in here!_ Raimundo thought, suddenly getting uncomfortable in his own room. So he opened up his window and jumped out, landing lightly on the grass just a few feet below.

He stretched his arms out before striding over to a huge tree, grabbing on to the lowest branch and pulling himself up.

When he had made it to the highest branch that could hold his weight, he looked around, taking in the view and finally feeling at peace. He must have been at least fifty feet high.

Raimundo did see the others on the new obstacle course, but they obviously didn't notice him. He briefly wondered when Master Fung would make him do _his_ obstacle course. Every day, he would always have to do the same thing. The obstacle course, and then the rest of his training. And the worst part was that he had to train all alone. No Clay, Kimiko or Omi to keep him company now. Ever since they had gotten promoted, they had a whole new training time and level.

He sighed. It was no fun training alone. And he hated it that everyone else in the temple was ahead of him. It just made him feel stupid.

But it was so much more than just that. Something he couldn't explain.

But before he could ponder it more, he heard a cry from below, and that's when his eyes were drawn back to his three friends. Apparently they made some sort of mistake, and the gush of water that Omi had shot out of the Orb of Tornami was headed straight for…him.

Raimundo's eyes widened and he put up both his hands on reflex, closing his eyes and bracing himself to get soaked.

Suddenly he felt something… something coming from his hands. He opened his eyes cautiously and was surprised to see the water getting blown away from twin spirals of wind that was coming straight from the palms of his hands.

His eyes widened again once he realized that he had just gotten…_control_ over his new power boost! Or did he?

Raimundo closed his hands into fists, willing the wind to stop. And just like that, it was gone.

He looked at his hands, feeling the now controlled power pumping through him. He looked down, and he instantly knew that if he jumped off the branch he was on right now, he would still be able to land safely, thanks to his element. Or should he say his 'new and improved element'?

He was amazed. _I wonder how much I can do,_ he thought.

Back before he had even heard of a power boost, he had not been able to do a lot with his element. Sure, a push there, a tug here, but it was nothing.

_Maybe I'm wrong,_ Raimundo thought. _Maybe that wind was just a reflex of mine. What if my power boost didn't really break in? What if it never does? And I'm stuck like this forever?_

He looked down again. It was a long fifty feet down, and he knew that with the little wind that he did control wouldn't help him land safely. But his power boost could.

If only he had it…

_But I might,_ he reminded himself, seeing that his friends somehow didn't notice him yet. _Well, there's only one way to find out if I have control or not. Testing time._

He quickly looked down again, making sure he wouldn't get killed before he could try and do what he was about to attempt.

_Well, if I go far enough…_

Raimundo carefully made his way to the end of his branch, knowing that the tip was about to break off and spill him off.

But of course he didn't want that. So he suddenly leapt off the tree and began to fall to the ground below. The ground was rushing up to greet him, and he squeezed his fists shut and tried to will his wind to work.

_Oh, this better work or this decision will be really, really, stupid,_ Raimundo thought when he got a sick feeling in his stomach, thinking about the outcome if he…didn't make it. But a split second later, everything changed. He was calm again, and everything seemed to slow down. He maneuvered his body so that his feet would land on the ground. He felt the wind, _was_ the wind, and he finally drifted down the last five feet, landing softly on the grass.

Raimundo wiped the sweat off his forehead, heaving a sigh in relief and seating himself on the ground. _Talk about living life on the edge._ He leaned his back on the tree, taking deep breaths. _So…I guess that means my power boost really did break in? If that crazy jump didn't prove anything…I swear…_

"Raimundo! Come, it is time for lunch!" Omi called as he passed where Raimundo was sitting, followed by the others. So he shrugged inwardly and followed them.

Once they sat down, Omi said, "Raimundo, I could had sworn that I spotted you high on the tree out there while us apprentices were training a very little while ago… I must have been mistaken, because you were already on the ground when we came up to you!"

"Mistaken, huh?" Raimundo asked, wondering why Omi didn't notice him falling fifty feet.

"Yes, it is quite impossible that you had gotten all the way down by lunch… Unless you jumped." Omi laughed at his last statement.

"You believe whatever you want, Omi. I don't care," Raimundo replied.

After a moment of eating, Omi stopped abruptly because he was overcome with curiosity. "Raimundo, my friend, I was wondering about yesterday. It took a long time for the Hisachu View Screen to do its work. Do you have a lot of bad memories? Or just a lot of long ones?"

"Actually, Omi, I don't really want to talk about it with you, okay? No offense or anything," Raimundo answered.

"But Master Fung said that you should talk about it with _someone_," Omi said. "And I just thought that you might as well do it with me, because I'm so understanding."

Raimundo stared at him for a minute. "Uh, just because Master Fung said I _should_, doesn't mean I _will_. I just don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, my friend. Because I am understanding!" Omi paused. "You aren't going to talk about it with _Kimiko_, are you?"

"Eh-HEM!" Kimiko cleared her throat loudly. "I'm here you know."

Raimundo ignored Kimiko. "I just told you, Omi, I _don't_ feel like talking about it." He looked around the table. "With anyone. At all." He got up and began to walk away. "See you guys later…"

Clay looked to the other two apprentices. "Well. You two notice somethin' that probably shoulda been there?"

Omi and Kimiko looked at him, clueless.

"Lately, when somethin' like that happens, Rai's wind starts up," Clay stated.

Kimiko and Omi began to nod. "That's right, Clay. Do you think something happened? Do you think he learned control?" Kimiko asked.

Clay shrugged. "I reckon it's a possibility."

"But there is something still bothering him," Omi pointed out, a thoughtful expression spreading across his face. He tapped his fingers on the table. "Ah ha! I have got it! I will not quit until I know what is bothering Raimundo! He will tell me!"

Clay and Kimiko didn't say how much they thought it was a bad idea. They both knew that Raimundo wouldn't like it if Omi tried to pry. They were so close to telling Omi that, but they took one look at the little monk's determined face and knew it was no use.

Omi jumped up and began to run in the direction that Raimundo had gone off to, leaving Kimiko and Clay behind to finish up lunch.

* * *

_Holy…crap…_, Raimundo thought as he went down the halls. He had just wanted to try out his new power boost, thinking that maybe it would be able to make him run faster.

But when he tried it, he didn't _run _down the halls… He had just lifted off the ground and _flew_ down the halls. His feet barely brushed the floor as he sped down the halls. And even though he was going pretty fast, he had complete and total control.

_I guess I just have to practice and stuff,_ Raimundo thought as he floated in his room, shut the door and dropped himself on his bed, exhausted.

He had only been thinking for about three minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in," he called out to the person.

It was none other than Raimundo's favorite Xiaolin Apprentice — Omi.Omi smiled brightly.

"Raimundo. I am here to figure out what is bothering you!" he began determinedly. "You will tell me, now!" Omi's voice softened. "Please?"

Raimundo sighed. "What exactly is it that you want to know?"

"Well, first I want to know if you have control over your power boost yet… Because I haven't felt your wind lately, and it seems that you are always feeling an activating emotion."

"Uh…" Raimundo drew the word out, wondering if he should tell Omi. "I'm sorry, Omi, but I think Master Fung needs me now…to uh…to train… Ask me later, okay?"

"Oh, yes! Training is good! If you work hard enough, then maybe I will let you have the next Xiaolin Showdown," Omi said with another smile.

Raimundo frowned at that statement, but left before Omi could question him further.

* * *

**Oscar:**Could you sense the sarcasm when Omi came in? Favorite apprenice...peh. Well, update if you want more. ... oh, you know the drill.

(RING!)

**Oscar:** What now?

**Kaisa:** good job. I'm gonna go write now...

**Oscar:** (too others) she's working on six different fan fictions (including this one)... she's so weird...

**Kaisa**: I am not! I just...uh...

**Oscar: **... she's like... writing this one, two Smallville ones, one Syberia one, a weird one, and another XS one? and she's thinking of starting two more! FINISH WHAT YOU START.

**Kaisa:** ... Sorry. I've been out of it. See you later, Oscar ;)

(click)

**Oscar:** Well, i've got to go too. Kate Walker (also from Syberia one and two) needs me, so i won't be here next chapter. . . . . . . . (I'll bring The Ancient Guide with me and try to figure it out) but the muse taking over...well... I just hope he can do the job right...

Bye then. I'll be back in chapter 14, and Kaisa...I think she'll do chapter 13 with the substitute-muse soon...

so review!

(leaves)


	13. Chapter 13

(walks in nervously)

I'm...back? (shifty eyes) Umm...i'm real sorry i havent updated in awhile, but it's been kinda hard...you know...my disk broke...and...now Oscar's helping Kate, so he's not here...

(people throw rotten veggies at me)

**Unknown Speaker**: HAHA! that's funny!

**Kaisa:** Why don't yah come over here and (SPLAT) HELP!

**Unknown Speaker:** (annoyed) do i have to?

**Kaisa:** (is too busy with trying to get rotten tomato out of her hair)

**Unknown Speaker:** (turns to readers) Well, i might as well introduce myself. (bows) I came here from a galaxy far far away to take over for the old tea pot who went away for a chapter! My boss says i have the maturity of atwelve year old...but that doesnt matter!I am the one who puts the 'star' back in 'starfighter pilot', the one who spikes the punch at formal parties, the one who--

**Kaisa: **GET ON WITH IT

**Unknown Speaker: **My, my, arent we moody. I am (dramaticpause)Wes Janson! Don't trip when you come running, ladies...please...

**Kaisa:** (to readers) Do you see why **I** came back? To keep this dude in line while Oscar is away...

Anywayz..

Kosmic: Umm, you can tell what i'm thinking? (arent you like Master Fung) (sweatdrops)

dl-sPirit: (sighs) yeah...i know...sorry...got stuff going on...and writer's block too...

Raifan207: Thanks. ;-) the way i try to portray Rai's feelings...let's just say it comes from the heart.

Mako-Magic: Yeah, we love the odd sarcastic comments, lol

Irissagrl: **Wes:** She...read chapter 12 twice... I didnt read your story at all. **Kaisa: **...

And everyone else, here's the update...yes, we like Rai kicking butt, oh yes we do. (OH! I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! phew, i almost forgot...)

* * *

"Raimundo, now will you answer my question?" Omi asked impatiently. The four dragons in training were eating supper, and Omi was now extremely determined to get an answer from Raimundo. Especially since when he told the others about what happened earlier, and they had said that Raimundo was probably making an excuse to get out of the question.

"Umm… What question was that?" Raimundo inquired, not really paying attention.

"Did you gain control over your new power boost yet?"

Raimundo took one glance at the three questioning faces around him and decided he might as well tell them now. He looked down at his plate and said, "Yeah, I did."

The other three gaped in surprise. They hadn't expected _that_ answer.

"But how do you know for sure?" Kimiko asked, being the first one to break the silence.

Raimundo shifted uncomfortably. "I…uh…tested it out the minute I thought I _had_ it."

"How?" Omi questioned.

Raimundo paused. "By doing something that I knew my regular wind couldn't do, but the power boost _could_…"

"But what exactly did you do?" Kimiko asked.

_I almost killed myself, that's what,_ Raimundo thought. "Omi, you know a few hours ago you said that you thought you saw me high up in a tree while you were training?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you did see me up there. And the reason I got down so quickly was because I tested my power boost…"

"How'd yah test it?" Clay asked, speaking up for the first time in the conversation.

"Ah…you know… I jumped," Raimundo mumbled quickly.

"You _what!_" the three other exclaimed loudly.

Omi shook his head. "No, that is impossible. You must have been at least fifty feet up in that tree! You could not have _jumped_, it would have hurt. A lot!"

"We must have heard him wrong, Omi," Kimiko said irritably. "Because if he _did_ jump fifty feet off a tree, that would have been the second stupidest thing he's ever done. I bet he's lying about the whole thing. I bet he really doesn't have control over his new power, and he just wants us to think he's better."

"Why would Raimundo lie to us?" Clay asked.

"He's done it before, loads of times. And I would think he would be able to do it again if he wanted to," Kimiko replied.

"Well, if you think I'm lying, then be that way, because I don't care what you think," Raimundo stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh really?" Kimiko said, knowing that when she went into Raimundo's mind, he was thinking the exact opposite of what he just said. Of course he cared what they thought. "Well then you won't care when I say that I think that you're a huge _jerk_."

Raimundo shook his head calmly. "No, I don't care. Do you have anything else that you would like to let out?"

Before Kimiko replied, Omi leaned over to Clay and whispered, "What is going on with Raimundo and Kimiko? They are acting like they are still enemies…"

Clay only shrugged in response.

"I also think that you're—" Kimiko started, once again getting angry because Raimundo was hiding his emotions again, and she _knew_ it.

Raimundo held up a hand, cutting her off. "As much as I'd like to listen to you dissing me all night long, some people need to sleep." And with that, he left the room, appearing calm on the outside, but on the inside, it was a whole different story.

* * *

"Where is Raimundo?" Master Fung asked the three Xiaolin Apprentices the next morning.

"I do not know, Master," Omi replied. "Besides, it is not his training time, so we should not be concerned."

"Ah, but this morning is different. Raimundo _will_ be training with you today, young one."

"But why? He is not ready to go up against our skills…" Omi paused, and then was struck with a thought. "Did you promote him to Xiaolin Apprentice yet?"

"No, but I have a feeling that Raimundo will not have any problem with keeping up with you today," Master Fung said.

"What are we going to do today, Master Fung?" Kimiko queried as Clay went off to find Raimundo.

"We are going to try something…a little different…a test."

"A test?" Omi exclaimed. "I have not studied!" He looked down at his feet shamefully. "I am doomed to fail!"

"No, Omi, this is a test for Raimundo," Master Fung stated.

Omi immediately perked up. "Do not worry, Master! I will jump and kick and do my best to test Raimundo!"

"You will not be jumping and kicking, young monk, but using a Shen Gong Wu to try and defeat Raimundo."

"Victory will come to me easily!" Omi exclaimed loudly, folding his arms and looking to the ground with a smile spreading across his face.

"Do not underestimate your opponent," Master Fung advised.

Kimiko snorted under her breath. "How could we underestimate him? It's impossible. I bet Omi's _overestimating_ Raimundo right now," she whispered, and only Omi could hear her.

"Okay, I'm here, what do you need me for?" Raimundo asked dully as he approached the others, Clay just behind him.

"We are doing an exercise that includes you," Master Fung responded, ignoring the skepticism in Raimundo's eyes. "First, you will each choose a Shen Gong Wu."

Clay was first to dig into the Shen Gong Wu chest, and he pulled out the Third Arm Sash. Next, Omi chose the Orb of Tornami, and then Kimiko chose the Star Hanabi.

But when Raimundo went to get his Shen Gong Wu, Master Fung stopped him.

"You will not be using a Shen Gong Wu, Raimundo."

This caught Raimundo by surprise. Wasn't he supposed to stand a chance against the others? Or was he just called to 'observe and learn'?

Master Fung shepherded the apprentices away from Raimundo, leaving Raimundo on one side, and the other three facing him. "The object of this exercise is to use your Shen Gong Wu to defeat Raimundo."

Raimundo raised his eyebrows. "Uh, thanks?"

Master Fung ignored Raimundo again. "You will only use your Shen Gong Wu, and Raimundo is not allowed to take any Shen Gong Wu."

_This is a Xiaolin Slapdown if I ever saw one,_ Raimundo thought, wondering what the heck Master Fung was expecting. He shrugged inwardly. Maybe this was the way that Master Fung punished people who turned. Used them for moving practice dummies. _Nah, that's more Armando's style,_ Raimundo mused, remembering one faithful night back in Brazil when—

But before he could finish recalling the whole memory, Master Fung had already signaled that the warriors begin, and there were attacks flying at him already. There was the huge rock fist of the Third Arm Sash combined with Clay's earth element. There was a shot of water from Omi's Orb of Tornami, and Kimiko was shooting fire at him.

He did his best to avoid the attacks, but they just kept coming, and after fifteen minutes of pointless dodging, Raimundo was getting tired. And yet the attacks still came mercilessly.

_Whoosh!_ Kimiko was sending another shot of fire at him. He back flipped over the shot and landed hard on his legs, ignoring the pain from his cut that he had gotten back in Brazil and pretending not to notice that it had reopened and was now tinting his pants with blood.

The others didn't seem to notice, and Omi jumped up. "Orb of Tornami, water!" he shouted, sending a wave of water towards Raimundo.

Raimundo threw up his arms defensively, and he suddenly felt déjà vu. He could block this, couldn't he? He did it last time, after all.

Everything seemed to slow down as Raimundo stared at the water head on and lifted up both hands, palms out. He then willed his element to come…to push the water away.

A swift wind came all a sudden, making Omi's water part in front of Raimundo. It wasn't anything fancy, but it still took Omi by surprise.

Clay then combined his element with the Third Arm Sash to make a huge stone fist, and he sent it straight for Raimundo.

Raimundo barely had time to react. With the fist racing towards him, he didn't have many options but to jump. But with the fist so big, he didn't know if he could jump that high. But right before the fist hit, his arms went to his sides, his hands pointing to the ground. Raimundo clenched his hands into fists and called on his element again. Twin spirals of wind came from his hands and hit the ground so forcefully, it floated Raimundo in the air and out of the way just in time.

He floated in midair for a second, ignoring his friends' confused faces. He then set himself back down, ready for another attack.

"Star Hanabi, FIRE!" Kimiko shouted, sending a wave of fire that was almost impossible to avoid, her element feeding off her anger.

Raimundo once again held up his hands and tried to shelter himself from the fire. "Wind!" he said, urging his element up again. A quick wind picked up and shielded Raimundo from the fire that passed through. Raimundo wasn't exactly sure how the wind had done that, but he was thankful anyway.

He floated himself up, control coming easily. His eyes landed on Omi, who was obviously preparing for another attack.

"Well? Bring it on, little dude," Raimundo said.

"Orb of Tornami, ice!" Omi cried out, sending a sharp hunk of ice at Raimundo.

Raimundo clapped his hands together forcefully, a wave of wind erupting from the tips of his fingers and cutting the ice in half, making it fly by harmlessly.

He dropped himself back onto the ground and saw Kimiko seething, about to throw him another powerful attack. _She's probably mad because she realized I was actually telling the truth when I said I had my power boost under control,_ Raimundo mused.

"Okay, Rai, you asked for it…," she began. "Star Hana—"

"You will stop now," Master Fung cut in. "The exercise is over."

The other four stared at him, not expecting an end to the exercise just yet.

"But…but…we are supposed to defeat Raimundo!" Omi protested.

"We have learned what we wanted to know. Raimundo does indeed have control over his power boost, and is now more powerful… That was the whole point of the exercise. I wanted to see for myself," Master Fung said.

"You coulda just asked me," Raimundo mumbled. "Would have saved a lot of time."

"Maybe, but I would not have received a wonderful demonstration. You did very well, young one," Master Fung replied.

Raimundo raised his eyebrows. Was this…praise? Did Master Fung just _praise_ him? Was he supposed to feel appreciated now? He paused for a long time before saying, "Thanks…" with a hint of hesitancy.

Once Master Fung had left, Omi went up to Raimundo.

"Ha! If we were allowed to use our kung fu, you would have been hot bread!" he exclaimed.

"I think you mean 'toast'," Kimiko said coolly.

"Even better!"

"Whatever," Raimundo responded offhandedly. "I bet you guys weren't even trying. What with me not being an apprentice and all. You wouldn't want to be too hard on the inexperienced guy."

"You are most correct," Omi said with a smile. But his smile quickly turned to a frown. "I see we _were_ too hard on you." He indicated the spot of blood on Raimundo's pants. "Your wound has reopened. I am most ashamed with myself. I did not want to push you too hard, but when you are trying to keep up with _apprentices, _things can get complicated…"

Raimundo sighed and tried to put a cap on his anger. He hated feeling inferior to everyone, and even with this new power, it still wasn't enough. He was still a failure as far as he could tell. He shrugged to the others. "As I said: whatever. I've experienced worse." He then went back inside, leaving three slightly confused apprentices behind him.

"Uh, Raimundo just showed off a ton of power," Clay started. "But he looks…" He paused, searching for the right word.

"He looks like a sack of sad!" Omi exclaimed. "It serves him right. He should not have that kind of power anyway. It just means that he has more power to betray us again."

"Do you really think he would do that?" Kimiko asked.

"I would not put it past him," Omi replied stubbornly, still a little jealous of Raimundo's power boost.

"He did put Wuya back in that puzzle box," Clay pointed out, speaking in Raimundo's defense.

"But he's the one who turned the old witch flesh in the first place!" Kimiko argued.

"It doesn't mean he's going to betray us again," Clay said.

"I still do not trust him," Omi stated. "He still did betray us, and for a foolish reason too! I would not have helped Wuya simply because I was _jealous_ of my comrades."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "We all know it was more than that."

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"Oh, just something I found out when I used the Red Robin on Raimundo that one night…"

"What! You did _what!_" Omi exclaimed loudly, disbelief plain in his tone of voice.

"Oh, sorry, Omi," Kimiko apologized. "A few nights ago, I used the Red Robin on Raimundo because I wanted to know what was going on. But he caught me, and that's why he was so angry at me that one day. I did tell Clay, and Master Fung caught me in the vault…"

"You kept me out of the lightness!" Omi cried.

"I think you mean 'in the dark'," Clay grumbled.

"You will tell me everything you witnessed!" Omi commanded, ignoring Clay's correcting and determined to get Kimiko to tell him absolutely _everything_.

Kimiko shrugged. "Uh, you know…" She wasn't really sure she was ready to spill the whole jar of beans just yet… "Um, it's kind of a long story…and it's hard to explain…yeah."

Omi's eyebrows creased. "Okay… You will tell me later then!"

* * *

There you have it... I do have a little more written after this, but...writers block... i'm open for suggestions. can't promise i'll take em, but i love inspiration.

**Wes**: Yeah, she does. She got the inspiration for this fan fiction from a dream... (looks around sadly) Wait, does this mean i have to leave? that metal dude is coming back? (hides himself) (whispers) haha, i'm not leaving so soon...

**Kaisa:** (shakes head) Oh, Janson...immature...just like Wedge said... I can't wait til Oscar comes back. (holds up a big pack of CocaOil) see? I got this for him, lol.

So please review...! thanks ;-) and i'll try and update as soon as i can...

-Kaisa


	14. Chapter 14

Oscar: Hey, Kaisa! I'm back!

Crickets: chirp chirp chirp chirp

Oscar: ... (sees CocaOil with note on it) (reads note) It says that Kaisa is coming right back... and this CocaOil is for...me! Yes! Oh... and Wes Janson turned out to be a fake hologram... she's probably not too happy about that...

Kaisa: Oscar! You're back! (dodges the various objects that are getting hurled at her for not updating for a long time)

Oscar: Yep

Kaisa: Let's answer reviews, shall we?

_Call the Winds - _Wow, thanks a bunch (gives cookie)

_silverblade919 - _The. Long. Awaited. Update. Is. HERE! please update your fanfic too!

_Issa - _Don't poke me with that pencil, PLEASE! It just reminds me how much homework i have to do! lol

_person -_ Yeah, i know i had Kimiko a bit ooc...and Omi a little too mean... I guess that's what happens on your first XS fanfic... or at least, that's what happens to me

_TobiasHawk13 - _Nup, this won't be aRaiKim, so don't worry. I'm sorry RaiKim fans...

Everyone else, thank you for your reviews/suggestions/ect. Cookies all around!

Oscar: Kaisa does not own Xiaolin Showdown. But she DOES own the SGW that appears in this chapter.

Kaisa: Onwards!_

* * *

So they really don't trust me…, Raimundo thought sadly. He had hung back and overheard the others' conversation. __And I know that Kimiko is going to tell everyone about whatever she saw in my head._

So they really don't trust me…, Raimundo thought sadly. He had hung back and overheard the others' conversation. 

He glared inwardly. _Why did I have to come here? I just screwed everything up. I should have at least listened to Master Fung when he told us to stay with the Shen Gong Wu when Mala Mala Jong attacked. Then none of this would have happened._

"What is wrong, young one?" Master Fung asked as he walked up to Raimundo.

Raimundo scowled, wondering how the heck Master Fung could always know when something was wrong. "Oh, nothing, it's just those dudes"—he indicated the others—"don't seem to trust me whatsoever. And it's not like I blame them, but…" He paused, looking down. "I just screwed everything up when I went to the Heylin side."

"I see."

"Yeah, I know you see. Because I was being _dumb._"

"I did not say you were dumb, Raimundo. You did come back, after all," Master Fung pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have turned that one day. I should have just gone back to Rio."

"You still would have come back. Do you think I would let one of the Chosen Ones get beaten to death?"

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Raimundo asked warily. Master Fung didn't know about his past in Rio, did he? He didn't know anything about Armando or Kye or any of those guys, right?

"Raimundo, I know what happened when you ran away to your hometown a few days ago. I know those young men—"

"Beat me senseless? How do you know _that_?"

"I know a lot."

Raimundo glared slightly. _I wonder exactly how much he knows about me and everyone else…_ "Well," he began nonchalantly, "I don't care if you know that. I don't care at _all_."

"But you would care if I told the others."

Raimundo narrowed his eyes. "So what if I did? I just don't want them knowing about it, okay? And it's not like you're going to tell them or anything."

"Of course not," Master Fung responded. "But right now I want you to clean that cut."

Raimundo looked down to his reopened cut, seeing that it was still bleeding. His leg was throbbing painfully as he limped back down the halls to his room, which was where he had stashed some more bandages.

He had barely taken three steps when he received a…flash.

_What! No, not again, please not again…,_ Raimundo thought as he once again relived the moment he found his parents dead. How many new gory details could he find? That seemed to be the name of the game. He blinked, trying to get rid of the vision, but nothing was working. Nothing until it ended.

When he finally could see the regular world again, all he saw was the floor. He was on his knees, looking to the floor, and Master Fung was beside him.

Raimundo growled as he ripped off the medallion around his neck and threw it across the room.

"Are you alright, young one?" Master Fung queried.

And when Raimundo didn't answer, Master Fung went on. "I believe you have just experienced the aftereffect of the Hisachu View Screen. When the Hisachu View Screen is used on you, you may have detailed visions of some of your bad memories. It will wear off soon."

"I think I need to puke…," Raimundo groaned, hurrying off.

Master Fung sighed and bent over to pick up Raimundo's keepsake, placing it in one of the deep pockets of his robe, knowing that the young Dragon of Wind would want it back soon.

* * *

Raimundo rubbed his temples a few hours later, feeling tired and having a headache. 

_How can I make it stop?_ he asked himself. He then remembered something that Master Fung had said. _"It will help to talk about it, because if you do not, the longer the effects will linger."_

But Raimundo didn't _feel_ like talking about it. He just wanted to forget about it.

_Yeah, but maybe if I talk about it, the effects will wear off and then I'll mostly forget it,_ he thought. The only problem was, he didn't have anyone to talk to about it. No one would understand. No one ever understood.

A part of him felt like he had to go and retrieve the medallion that he threw, but another part said to leave it there. The medallion was supposed to remind him of his parents, but this was the last thing he wanted right now, so on the floor is where the keepsake would lay until Raimundo felt he could pick it up again.

* * *

A few hours later, Kimiko was lying on her bed. It was weird, she thought. She was angry at Raimundo because of the way he was acting, but when she had the chance to spill everything that she saw in his mind, she held back. 

_But why?_ she asked herself. _If I was really angry with Rai, I would have spilled…_

And it hit her. Maybe she wasn't really mad at Raimundo anymore.

_Well, he is hard to stay mad at._ Kimiko's eyebrows creased. _What? Why is it so hard for me to stay angry at him?_

_Because he's your friend,_ answered a voice inside her head. _Because he's your good friend and you just can't break off a friendship. Especially when your friend needs you._

Another thing hit her. She did have that argument with Raimundo that one time, and from then on, it was rough between the two of them. But with Raimundo going through his power boost, and then having the Hisachu View Screen used on him?

_I abandoned him when he needed me most. I left when he needed someone to talk to,_ Kimiko thought guiltily. She almost burst into tears. She had accused _him_ of not being a good friend and of treating herself and the others badly, but it was really _her_ who wasn't being a good friend. She should have stuck by him no matter what. But her anger got the better of her, as it usually does.

She punched a pillow angrily, inwardly reprimanding herself. _I've got to apologize to him,_ she thought. _And soon_.

* * *

Raimundo leaned his head back onto his pillow, thinking. 

_Well, I know I need to talk about…about it with someone… But who? Who would really listen to what I had to say? I mean, there's Master Fung, but… He's… I mean, he's Master Fung._ Raimundo sighed. _Well, I know I don't want to talk about it with Omi. That kid is far from being understanding… Clay maybe?_

He shook his head. Even though Raimundo honestly thought that Clay was the only one out of the three apprentices that really trusted him now, he just didn't feel like he could talk to the Texan about it… He wasn't sure why.

Now usually, he might think about talking to Kimiko about it all, because he would think that she, as a girl, would be more…more…

_More what?_ Raimundo asked himself. _Besides, Kim is still acting kinda…angry…when she's around me._

He closed his eyes and thought more deeply on the situation, and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Raimundo had only been sleeping for about an hour when he felt someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and squinted at the sudden light he saw. A silhouette… Whose? 

But as he blinked his eyes a few more times, he realized it was Kimiko.

He pulled his blankets over his head. "Go away, Kim. I already did all my chores."

"I'm not here about that," Kimiko said quietly, making herself comfortable by sitting cross-legged at the very end of his bed. "I just wanted to say…to say…"

Raimundo pulled his blankets off and sat up, raising an eyebrow, wondering exactly what she was trying to say.

"I came here to say I'm sorry," Kimiko finally said quickly. "I'm sorry for yelling at you all those times. But sometimes you just…annoy the hell out of me," she stated simply. "And I have—"

"—one hell of a temper, I know," Raimundo finished with a laugh that got cut short by glare from Kimiko.

"You're not making it easy you know!" She exhaled. "Anyway, I know I really should've been there for you when you were going through you power-boost… But all I did was make it harder… I'm sorry, Rai, I'm sorry."

Raimundo was about to say that he accepted her apology, but his mind was struck with one more problem. "But do you trust me?"

"What?" Kimiko didn't expect this question.

"Come on, Kim, I heard you and the others talking about me. I was just wondering if you really trusted me anymore."

Kimiko sighed. "I'm sorry for that too, Raimundo. I just… I just wasn't thinking. I _do_ trust you. You just made a mistake…that one time…and you did come back…"

"Hmm," Raimundo said thoughtfully. He knew when Kimiko was being sincere or not, and he knew for a fact that this time she was being sincere. _Well, I know what that means—two apprentices down, one chrome dome apprentice to go…_ He then smiled slightly at Kimiko. "Thanks, Kimiko."

"Apology accepted?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo nodded. "Yeah…" He then frowned for a split second. "Um…… Kimiko…… Can I please talk to you about something?"

Kimiko cocked her head to one side questioningly. "What about, Rai?"

"About…" Raimundo paused, sighing. "I want to talk about…" He glared to himself. Why was this so hard to ask? It wasn't like he was going to spill out his _whole_ life. Just one moment, just one moment that had changed his life… It was only to stop it from haunting him. He took a deep breath and looked at her steadily. "Since you're right here, can I please…talk to you about…about one of the…memories…that I relived when Jack used…the Hisachu View Screen on me?" There. It was out.

Kimiko paused for a long time. "…Sure, Rai…"

Raimundo looked away from her and suddenly found the corner of his blanket very intriguing. How was he going to try and explain how he had found his parents dead? If he had gotten choked up while he was trying to just _ask_ her to listen, actually _telling_ her would be a nightmare. "Well…," he started, clearing his throat. He wondered if it was obvious that he had never told anyone this before. Well maybe _one_ person before…but that didn't count… "The one memory that I saw was my very…very worst. I was four years old, and I was playing outside, as innocent as a four-year-old could be… It was a great day, I remember. The only thing bad about it so far was the neighbors' kid, Armando, who was such a…" Raimundo's eyes flashed for a moment. "Anyway, I got really annoyed at Armando for one reason or another, so I decided to go back inside to get some lunch…" Raimundo was silent for a second. This part was the hard part. "I…called out…for my parents, and they didn't answer…… So I went into the living room, assuming they were there…" Raimundo shuddered.

Kimiko was silent, waiting for Raimundo to go on.

"They were there alright," Raimundo bit out. "They…were…dead."

Kimiko gasped a little. "What—what happened to them?"

Raimundo shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know… I just…just saw them there… They were…covered in blood…… They were…so pale…" He shuddered again and turned away, taking another deep breath. "Master Fung told me to talk about it with someone… He said it would help me get on with life… So………yeah…"

"Rai…," Kimiko began, but Raimundo didn't turn to face her. "I'm sorry, Rai… It must have been hard for you…" She really didn't know what to say.

"My medallion…it was my mother's…," Raimundo went on. "My father gave it to her that year for their anniversary… Now it's mine…" He placed his fingers to where the medallion was supposed to be, but found nothing. _Oh yeah,_ Raimundo thought, remembering where it was.

Kimiko kept silent, inwardly digesting everything. She felt uncomfortable, stupid, because she just couldn't think of the right thing to say. She would have bet anything that anyone else could say something that had more meaning to it than what she could even try to say.

Feeling useless, she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

This time Raimundo looked up. "Why do you keep saying that? You aren't the one who…caused…them to die."

"I'm sorry for not being able to say something better than that," Kimiko clarified.

Raimundo took that in and nodded slowly. "Okay, I can understand that. Don't break a nail over it, Kim; you don't have to say anything."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts. We're good, right?" Raimundo questioned.

"Yeah, we're good," Kimiko acknowledged.

Just then, Dojo stumbled into the room. He caught sight of both Raimundo and Kimiko and was happy to note that they didn't look like they were arguing. "Hey, you two! C'mon, a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!"

Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other for one second before following Dojo.

"So, Dojo, what's the Wu this time?" Raimundo asked as the three went to find Omi and Clay.

"It's called the Rainbow Cascade. When used, it activates a shield around you that blocks all attacks. It doesn't stay up for long though, and of course you can't launch attacks either…," Dojo answered.

"That's got to be useful for when someone's about to tackle you," Raimundo commented. "It's like, BOOM, they get fried for running into the shield."

"Actually, it sounds more like a sizzle than a boom," Dojo explained. "Very painful. You've got to be real careful. But anyway, enough with that. Let's find the others and hop to it!"

* * *

Later, Dojo landed at a mouth of a big cave, saying, "I'm pretty sure it's in here…" He shrunk down to his smaller size and coiled himself around Clay's forearm. 

"Kay. Let's go get that Wu," Raimundo exclaimed, leading the others into the cave. Feeling more carefree now that he had let loose what had been troubling him, he felt ready to do just about anything.

"How much yah wanna bet Jack Spicer is somewhere in 'ere too?" Clay grumbled under his breath. Looking around the cave, the cowboy spoke up again. "It's gonna take _forever_ to find that Wu!"

"Not quite," Raimundo stated simply, leading the other warriors into a fairly sized chamber. In the center, lay a golden bracelet looking-like thing, which Raimundo assumed was the Rainbow Cascade.

_Yeah, I mean, what else could it be?_ he asked himself.

"That's it!" Kimiko exclaimed.

But something didn't feel right to Raimundo… Something was up… "Wait, don't do that," he warned softly to Omi, who was about to grab the Shen Gong Wu. "There's…something…very wrong…"

Omi looked to Raimundo curiously, and then turned his gaze to look carefully around the cave. "Raimundo is most correct. Something is wrong."

"What is it?" Kimiko inquired, beginning to feel uneasy herself.

"Don't know, but—" Raimundo cut himself off when he thought he saw a glimpse of movement from the shadows.

He was about to shrug it off when a shadowy figure leapt from the dark corner of the cave and was heading straight for the four warriors.

Calling up a quick gust of wind, Raimundo threw the figure back.

The dark figure quickly jumped up, spotted them again and crouched into a ready position.

"What _is_ that?" Kimiko asked, the figure reminding her somewhat of a ninja.

"I was hoping you'd ask that!" Jack Spicer shouted triumphantly, coming seemingly out of nowhere, Wuya by his side. "This"—Jack pointed to the dark figure—"is my Shadow-Bot! Notice the wonderful paint job. Only the darkest colors to blend in with the shadows… Let's show them what else you have, Shadow Bot."

The Shadow-Bot's hands instantly transformed into long sharp blades, also black in color.

Jack laughed evilly. "Okay! Annihilate them, Shadow-Bot!"

The Shadow-Bot made a weird noise that kind of sounded like someone quickly sucking in air and leapt up, slicing downwards with its blades.

The four Xiaolin warriors jumped away from the blades. Kimiko and Clay to the left, Omi and Raimundo to the right.

The Shadow-Bot made the weird noise again, looking from left to right, either waiting for one of the others to make a move, or deciding who to go after first. But it finally jumped off to the right, going after Omi and Raimundo.

Omi led the way, running as fast as his legs could carry him. "We cannot attack it head-on!" he shouted to the others. "If we do, we will be…in much pain…" He looked over to where Jack was trying to get the Shen Gong Wu. "Kimiko, Clay, distract Spicer! _I_ will handle this!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes. _Ever so modest,_ he thought. At the same time, his mind was scrambling for a way to destroy the Shadow-Bot. He had to admit Omi was right when it came to fighting the Shadow-Bot head-on… They would have to go around to the back of it… But how? The Shadow-Bot was fast enough to keep up to them, but it couldn't reach them with its blades…at least not yet.

Just then Raimundo was struck with inspiration. He looked to the running Omi beside him. "I've got an idea, but I need your help."

"I—! Fine, what is your plan, Raimundo?"

"I want you to put on a burst of speed, just enough to get to the wall of the cave, and then stop," Raimundo began.

"What? So the Shadow-Bot could slice me up? You think I will just corner myself like that? I do not think so," Omi retorted. Even if the rest of Raimundo's 'plan' worked out, the Shadow-Bot still could turn Omi to shreds.

"It's all part of the plan, Omi."

"Then tell me the rest of your 'plan', before I go!"

Raimundo risked a glance back at the Shadow-Bot behind them. "There's no time. You've just got to trust me on this one."

Omi threw him a look that told Raimundo that Omi still didn't trust him fully. As if he needed another reminder of _that_.

"Come _on_, Omi, I'm sick of you doing this. Just _trust_ me!" Raimundo said irritably. "Everyone else does!" _Or at least they do now…_

"Fine, I will cooperate with your plan…" And Omi sped ahead without another word. Reaching the wall, he stopped abruptly and faced the shadow creature.

Raimundo back flipped over the Shadow-Bot, landing right behind it. And since the Shadow-Bot had Omi right in front of it, it also stopped, making the weird noise in satisfaction and raising its blades, ready to strike down.

Without hesitation, Raimundo dropped down and swept a leg at the Shadow-Bot's ankles, making the robot fall sideways onto the ground.

"Omi—"

"I have got it!" Omi cut him off, jumping toward the downed Shadow-Bot. Taking a hold of its upper arm, he thrust the robot's blade into its own body, crunching the machinery inside and successfully destroying the Shadow-Bot.

Omi stood over the destroyed robot for a second, something hitting him. He was about to say something to Raimundo, but the Dragon of Wind had already ran to where the Rainbow Cascade was waiting. Besides, this wasn't the time or place for apologies.

Using his element to speed himself up, Raimundo leapt for the Rainbow Cascade. But once he touched it, the Shen Gong Wu glowed an all-to-familiar gold color. Looking up, he saw Jack Spicer.

_A wonderful surprise,_ Raimundo thought sarcastically, wondering how Jack had gotten away from Clay and Kimiko.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Hisachu View Screen for your Tangle Web Comb. The challenge is"—Jack shrugged—"whoever finds the Rainbow Cascade first wins."

_Sounds easy enough,_ Raimundo thought. _I just have to avoid the View Screen… Yeah, it shouldn't be…too…hard…,_ his thoughts trailed off, thinking about what would happen if Jack used the Hisachu View Screen on him _again_. Would Raimundo have to spill out his entire life to someone just to get it back in order again?

But Raimundo didn't show any of his worry on his face as he and Jack yelled, "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

Kaisa: ... I'm being so mean, ending the chapter like that... 

Oscar: ...

Kaisa: Anyway, for those who might be wondering... after this, there's only going to be maybe two or three more chapters... it's almost finished...

Oscar: ...Notice she made this chapter longer than the others...

Kaisa: And what's even worse, there's no one on my MSN messanger. Talk about boring.

Oscar: There's NEVER anyone on there, weirdo. You've only got one other person on there you know. So does that mean it's always boring?

Kaisa: ... yes... Well, anywayz, i'll try and update soon. But meanwhile, you can review, or... whatever. Now, if you want a more specific date as to when i'm going to update next, you can IM me on MSN (if you have it).my screen name thinger is in my profile, and you can also email me there... Because if you havent noticed, i can't answer the "when are you going to update" reviews until i DO update. So the email/IM thing works alot better... Okay. I'm done.


	15. Chapter 15

HAHA! I'M BACK! AT LONG LAST!

okay, getting on with it. I have a few notes... As you may already know, this is the final chapter of Gusts of Wind (TT)

I really hope i can put another story on FFN sometime soon. I mean, i have this Pokemon one, but i'm not really sure about putting it on... It's filled with angst and/or drama of course, since i specialize in that kind of stuff now a'days. if you think you'd want this Pokemon one to be put up, or if you want to learn more about it (if you're interested, which i bet you're not.) just e-mail, PM, or IM me...

okay. and i want to thank each and every one of my reviewers, because you guys are the freakin bomb. (hands out cake, cookies, and whatever you want)

But before i get in the final chapter, here's a little song for the holidays, featuring Jack Spicer (off the Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer song)

* * *

You know Omi and Clay and Kimiko and Raimundo

Fung and Dojo and Wuya and Chase

But do you recall

The most famous Evil Boy Genius of all?

Jack Spicer, the red-haired kid

Had a very shiny Jack-Bot

And if you ever saw him

You'd say he looked evil

All of the Xiaolin Warriors

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Jack

Join in any Shen Gong Wu games

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say

"Jack Spicer with your hair so bright

Won't you help me conquer the world tonight?"

Then how Jack loved himself

And he shouted out with glee

"Jack Spicer the red haired kid,

You'll go down in evil history!"

* * *

Onward!

* * *

The cave instantly grew darker and more secluded, shrinking until there was no way to get out. The stalagmites and stalactites grew at least three times bigger, if not more—and they were already big in the first place.

Raimundo instantly thought that the Rainbow Cascade might be hidden behind one…

"GONG YI TAN PAI!" Jack and Raimundo called out, their yells echoing throughout the big chamber.

Jack instantly flew up, thinking that he could find the Wu easier if he was in the air.

Raimundo decided that a bird's eye view _was_ better, so he drifted up himself, looking for the golden item that could only be the Rainbow Cascade…

"What the hell!" Jack cried from behind Raimundo, and when Raimundo turned around, Jack looked like he had gotten a shock of a lifetime. "How the… You can _fly_!" he squeaked. Not waiting for an answer, Jack pulled out his Shen Gong Wu, deciding to take advantage of his enemy right in front of him. "Hisachu View Screen!"

Raimundo's eyes widened, and he shot up like a bullet. Thankfully, he wasn't bombarded by the awful memories, and he didn't intend to let Jack have the chance to do try and do that. "Tangle Web Comb!" he called out. Strings sprang from the teeth of the comb and wrapped around the Hisachu View Screen. Pulling the comb, Raimundo yanked the View Screen from Jack's hands. The View Screen fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

Jack growled in frustration. Knowing that if Raimundo managed to tangle _him_ in the strings, the rest of the Showdown would be easy-cheesy for Raimundo. But Jack also knew that you had to have complete focus to use the Tangle Web Comb, or it'd tangle you. _That_ could be useful. All Jack needed to do was get Raimundo upset.

Raimundo landed on the ground, going in for a closer look when he heard Jack call out to him.

"Is that all you got, wind boy!"

Raimundo scowled at Jack's tone of voice. He chose to ignore the 'evil boy genius' and kept searching.

"It makes sense that you got the wind element!" Jack went on. "Since you're apparently the weakest member of the team, of course you would get the weakest element!" Jack smiled to himself. That would do it. He figured that now Raimundo would get angry enough to foolishly use the Tangle Web Comb, and then get tangled himself…

"What is it that you're trying to do, Jack?" Raimundo asked, looking behind a pile of rocks.

"I'm just commenting…," Jack replied innocently. "I mean, if wind hits my finger, it's nothing. Now if rocks hit my finger, that…wouldn't be nothing. If water hit my finger, at least it would be _wet_. If fire hit my finger… I'd be burned of course. See what I mean? Wind is _weak_."

"Wind isn't weak," Raimundo protested. "Have you ever seen a tornado? Or the winds of a hurricane?"

Jack snorted. "Oh, yeah. Look out, everyone! It's hurricane Raimundo!" He rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that. I meant _your_ wind, bucko."

"My wind may not be as powerful as a hurricane's, but it's pretty good nonetheless," Raimundo replied offhandedly.

"Right," Jack scoffed. "I've seen what you can do. It's nothing compared to the others. Which brings me up to the subject that you're still weak."

It was Raimundo's turn to roll his eyes. But with every word Jack said, he remembered all those times he felt _inferior_ to the three apprentices… Heck, he still did.

Looking up to where Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo sat, he decided to show them what he could _really_ do.

Floating up and facing Jack, Raimundo thought, _I'm going to make you pay for making me relive all those bad memories._

Thinking that he should start small, Raimundo sent a small but powerful gust of wind at Jack—a gust that Jack easily dodged.

"See what I mean?" Jack asked. "That was _nothing_!"

"Ignore him, Rai!" Kimiko called out.

"You're right, Jack," Raimundo stated. "That was nothing compared to what I _can_ do."

"Oooooooh, I'm so scared!" And Jack hid behind a stalactite, pretending to be scared out of his skin. That was when Jack caught sight of a certain golden Shen Gong Wu wedged between two stalagmites just a few feet away.

Raimundo saw the I-see-the-Shen-Gong-Wu expression flash all over Jack's face and spotted the Rainbow Cascade. Unfortunately, Jack was zooming to it already, and even if Raimundo used his wind to speed himself up, Jack would still make it there first.

Unless…

Calling up a power wind, Raimundo used it to blow Jack away from the Shen Gong Wu, slamming the 'evil boy genius' into the cave wall.

Jack groaned but got back up, making his way towards the Rainbow Cascade once more.

"Oh, no you don't." Raimundo used his wind to blow the Rainbow Cascade to the other side of the cave. Landing back on the ground lightly, Raimundo spotted the Hisachu View Screen and called it to his hands with his wind element.

Raimundo stepped in front of the Rainbow Cascade. "If you want this Wu, you have to get through me first, Spicer."

"What, you think you're threatening me with _that_?" Jack indicated the View Screen. "Unlike _you_, I don't have a lot of bad memories."

Raimundo's eyebrows creased. "What you made me relive… That was just _wrong_."

Jack shrugged. "I'm an evil boy genius. That's just what I do."

Raimundo scowled and held up the Hisachu View Screen. "I'm doing this only because you piss me off, Spicer. Hisachu View Screen!"

Jack instantly froze in his steps, looking like he was under some sort of trance, just staring blankly ahead.

Raimundo turned his back on him and picked up the golden bracelet Shen Gong Wu, abruptly ending the showdown that he could have ended several minutes ago.

"Good job, Rai," Kimiko congratulated when the cave returned to its original form.

They suddenly heard a whirring noise, but didn't even take notice as Jack fled the scene.

Raimundo was briefly surprised at how quickly the View Screen had done its work. Maybe Jack really didn't have that many bad memories…

"Raimundo, my friend," Omi started quietly, thinking now was the time to say what he had on his mind. "I apologize. Since you have come back, I have not trusted you."

Raimundo looked at him. _He's capable of apologizing?_ asked a little voice in the back of his mind.

"I now realize…I should have trusted you all along. I just did not realize it until we destroyed the Shadow-Bot. I must have drilled down."

"I think you mean 'screwed up'," Kimiko stated.

Raimundo didn't say anything for a long time. Even though it looked like the others trusted him again, it still didn't change what he did. _He_ was the one who screwed up… He was the one who lost their trust in the first place… He looked down. "That's my fault, Omi. I was the one who lost your trust. It just took a while to get it regained…I guess."

"I still should have trusted you ever since you first came back," Omi protested.

"Maybe." Raimundo shrugged. "I guess I'm just glad you trust me now. Because, honestly, I probably would have left if you didn't. I mean, who needs an untrustworthy dragon?"

Omi looked down, still feeling a little bad about it all. Through his eyes, he was the one who was supposed to keep the team together, and he had failed to do even that.

Raimundo seemed to sense what he was feeling. "C'mon, Omi. It's fine now. I completely forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." He added the last part very seriously. "And yah know, it'd _really_ help if you cut the 'I'm-a-Xiaolin-Apprentice-and-you're-not' routine, because…" He let his sentence trail off as he glared slightly. "Well, because I really don't appreciate it."

Omi nodded. "Thank you, my friend, for accepting my apology. I am sorry for not realizing my mistake earlier."

Kimiko smiled brightly. "Looks like the team is all together again. It's great to see you guys getting along again."

Raimundo gave her a look that said, 'I don't know, he still annoys the hell out of me sometimes', but didn't say anything out loud.

Clay took up the Rainbow Cascade. "Let's get goin' then."

Dojo, who was on Clay's shoulder, nodded and grew to his larger size. Kimiko was right, he realized. It was good to see everyone getting along again. At least, for the time being. Waiting until all four teens were on, Dojo then flew out of the cave and began to fly back to the Xiaolin Temple.

Raimundo looked around, finally feeling more at peace with everyone. He had a sense that his friends were actually his _friends_ now, and it made him feel that much more comfortable. He knew he was now ready to wear his medallion again, because after he had talked about it with Kimiko, he knew that he'd be able to wear the keepsake again.

Raimundo felt like he could actually _accomplish_ something now. _And,_ he thought, _that's how it should be._

_Fin_

* * *

I really hope you were 'satisfied' with the ending... TT

Happy holidays everyone...


End file.
